Spider girl
by Zing2.0
Summary: Life for Tori Vega was going smooth, of course a few bumps along the way and denial that she has a crush on Jade West who happens to be her friends girlfriend. One field trip will change everything. She develops super human abilities. Not only she has to deal with her growing feelings for Jade but also keep her powers a secret. But with great power come great responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so I got this idea a few months back but never got a chance writing it because I was busy with finals and stuff. I've read a lot of Jori fanfic's but this is my first time writing one. This is kinda a mix with spider man but not all of it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and please don't forget to review because that will keep me going and I am always up for suggestions since all of this is really new to me:)  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Victorious or Spider man or any of it's characters._**

**_SPIDER GIRL_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Just a typical day at school. Sikowitz had just come to the class from the window. Nothing freaky about that.

"Hello class, you might be wondering why I came so late" he paces back forth while taking a sip from his coconut as he still believes that he's gonna get visions.

"Well not really" Jade deadpans, scissors in her hand and she's cutting off the rough edges from her hair.

God she's so mean sometimes...oh sorry I meant all the time and it makes me crazy that I like it.

"Please continue Sikowitz" I say rolling my eyes in the process.

As you might all know, I and Jade don't get along very well from the beginning. Even though I have done everything in my power to try and become her friend, I don't know why it bothers me so much that she doesn't like me. Anyways she thinks I have the hots for her boyfriend who happens to be one of my best friends. Well just to be clear I really don't have the hots for him. Beck's one of my best friends and that's it.

She glares at me from her seat near Beck as usual, I know she's about to say something rather rude but Sikowitz starts talking again.

"The principle of our school Mrs. Helen and I have planed something for you kids" and then he stops talking for some weird reason and just starts to stare at the ceiling.

We wait for a few seconds as he's still looking at the same exact point.

"Umm Sikowitz?"

"Yes Tori?"

"You were about to" now his eyes finally turn to me "say something".

"Oh yeah, we are taking you guys on a school field trip tomorrow to a science exhibit for the new play I'm directing about an experiment gone wrong"

And with that everyone in the class starts discussing it but Sikowitz shuts us up saying that we can discuss it after class and starts the lesson.

"Tori, Robbie, Cat, Henry and Jack come up on stage and improvise a scene"

The whole day at school then mostly revolved on the science exhibit facade. Even at lunch that's what everyone in our group was discussing.

"So what do you guys think the science exhibit is gonna be about?" Andre says as he takes a pop tart into his mouth.

"I've heard a rumor that it's about mythical creatures from the past" Beck says his hand in Jade's hand, must they always be so mushy...but why do I care.

"I hope it's about those topless mermaids" Rex is such pervert everyone just shakes there head at his comment but not Jade.

"And I hope it's about dead puppets" she smirks and gets up from the table followed by Beck.

"One time my brother found a dead puppy and made a puppet out of it" Cat had been awfully quiet throughout the whole talk, but what's a conversation if there's no random story told by Cat about her brother.

* * *

After school I had to wait in the parking lot for Trina for about 20 minutes. If only I had a license like a normal teenage girl.

"What took you so long?" I give her an irritated look as she starts the car.

"I had to talk to Luke he's my partner for the mid term project this year and added bonus he's so hot" she doesn't even bother responding to my whining and talks about how 'hot' Luke is and how they are gonna be a really cute couple IF he asks her out, but that's a really big if. Poor guy I already feel bad for him.

When we reach home, mom and dad are not present as usual. So I slip into a loose Hollywood arts T-shirt and some sweats underneath. I had a really important physics test which was going to be held on the day after tomorrow and since I wouldn't have much time to study tomorrow since we have that science exhibit thing.

I start studying but my mind does not seem to want to study and as much as I try to concentrate and then God knows when I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I realize that I didn't study for the test at all yesterday, its okay I'll still have time when I get back from the trip and I will try to study all night even if it kills me. So I do the usual, get up, brush my teeth and take a quick bath.

I stand next to my closet for at least 20 minutes until I finally decide that I'm going to wear a green pink Floyd T-shirt a black jacket over it and some dark blue fitted jeans with black boots.

I go downstairs when I'm ready, for some breakfast, but I decide to go against it since Trina starts shouting at me to hurry up.

"Tori you're gonna make me late for the trip! Move your butt". She whines and I notice that the checkered skirt she's wearing is mine.

"Hey that's mine" I protest but she just rolls her eyes giving me the 'whatever' look and goes to the car. I sigh and follow her myself.

When we get there I realize that we are late and the bus which is going to take us to the science exhibit is waiting for us. Well there are two. One for the seniors and the other for us, so I quickly make my way into the bus. All the spots are taken except the two vacant seats at the back. Far from my friends, but at least there is space. I sit down before saying hi to everyone else, who question why I came so late but anyhow they weren't that mad, it was because of this that I noticed that a certain Goth was missing.

Just then she came inside the bus. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved T-shirt with spades drawn on it and as usual the rest of her clothes and accessories were black.

"I know I'm late" she looks at Beck who was sitting with Andre and then to Cat who was sitting with Robbie, surprisingly she didn't say anything just groaned as she sat down on the seat next to me.

At least twenty minutes had passed since we left but it felt like hours. That's because even though I'm in the same bus as my friends I'm still a bit far from them. Thus the only person I'm left to start a conversation is Jade. I notice she's typing something on her phone.

"So watcha doing?" oh come on I had to ask and frankly that's the only question I could come up with right now.

"None of your god damn business Vega" she says her eyes still on the screen.

"You know how is it that you can't even make a simple conversation with me?"

"It's because I don't like you Tori" now her eyes are on me and I notice how beautiful they are.

A mixture of blue and green and are mesmerizing.

"Come on I'm not that bad" I sigh.

"You honestly want to know why we can't be fucking friends Vega."She mutters.

"Yeah I would really like to know" I say and then she just snaps.

"It's because your really boring Vega your too sweet, too normal, you don't have an edge to you, your just like a every other person and I wouldn't count being nice as a personality trait and most of all…..your a coward." The last words that come out of Jade's mouth are filled with venom.

Well this is the moment that you think that I would be happy that I finally got an answer. But I couldn't help but feel the pain which had started in my heart. But why so? Do I like her that way? No that certainly can't be the answer.

"Wow, thanks for the honesty Jade" I say

I think she could tell how hurt I am and I swear that I see some guilt in her azure eyes but she doesn't say anything and after that neither do I. I turn my face to the window to see where we are and as much as I do not want to think about what Jade said to me a few minutes ago, my mind just keeps on drifting to that road.

Am I really that unvarnished or only Jade thinks that? Well I think I'm a perfectly normal teenager who has really great friends, a loving family…and Trina. But why do I always have that need for her to like me.

Well I hope this need stops sooner or later other wise things could get rather complicated.

I am bought back from my thoughts as the bus stops and everyone starts to get out, Jade and I also start moving towards the exit but not together she moves first and I follow.

Stepping outside I see that the bus has been parked in front of a massive building, I think it must be having at least 80 floors. As I take in my surroundings and go inside I see Jade has already left to catch up to Beck and the others who are now waiting for me in the lobby. The other 20 or so students are also inside; the lobby is really big but with so many people it seems to be cramped.

"Hey guys, why are we waiting over here?" I question.

"Well that's because Sikowitz is talking to some guy inside the office" Robbie says and I see he hasn't bought Rex with him today, not that I'm complaining.

Just then Sikowitz comes out of a room with a man who looks in his mid 30's "Kids this is Dr. Mark, he will be with us the whole time and see that you do not touch anything when we go up"

"Nice to meet you everyone" the guy seems okay, he has blonde shaggy hair which go down till his ears and also a french beard. A scientist I assume because of the lab coat he's wearing like half of the people in the building, the rest of the half are wearing suits.

"As your teacher has already told you my name I'm just going to tell you what I and my fellow colleagues here at Oscorp do, I am a genetic engineer and that's all you need to know about me right now but what I would like is that all of you listen carefully when I say this" he has a really serious expression on his face as he looks at all of us.

"Please do not touch anything or any animal that you come across and keep a distance even when you're looking at them from behind the glass" he says.

Yeah right like I would put my hand inside the glass box to touch a deadly animal, but some of us would do it on purpose just because it looked creepy. I think you must know by now who I'm talking about…Jade.

Mark takes us to the 46th floor of the building in the lift. He looks like he is nervous or something, who knows, the poor guy must be worried about what we would do to his 'genetically engineered' animals.

When the elevator door opens and we go further I can't help but feel like I'm in some cool sci-fi film. Everything looks so surreal the whole area is filled large cages probably made of some really strong glass. Sikowitz tells us to look around and allows us to scatter but we have to meet him outside the building in exact 60 minutes.

* * *

"Wow did u guys notice the size of that thing" Andre exclaims staring at the large snake.

Probably an anaconda or something it opens its mouth and we can see its teeth. I hear a squeak come out of Cat's mouth and Robbie probably must have pissed in his pants. We look at different creatures some are big some are small but all have one thing in common. They are not like the usual animals we see in the zoo.

As we go further inside I notice that the creatures are some what classified according to the type they belong to, like mammals in one area while reptiles in one area and the same goes for insects and amphibians, clearly I'm not the only one who noticed this.

"There all divided based on the class cordetta" Robbie says excitedly.

"Divided on whatty" cats seem confused and so would I be, if I didn't know already.

"What our nerd over here is trying to say is that all these animals are grouped" Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"I still don't get it" okay now anyone would get it but its Cat so as I'm about to explain it to her Jade cuts me off.

"Cat why don't you go look at the pretty little porcupine over there?" and with that Cat jumps excitedly and goes to see the porcupine. Robbie and Andre go with her so that just leaves me, Jade and Beck.

We just stand there at the same spot for at least 2 minutes and I can see Jade looking at me from the corner of my eye even though I'm trying my best not to look at her; I don't want to talk to Jade right now.

Beck clearly sees the tension between us and tries to break the ice. "So where do you guys wanna go?"

Jade still doesn't stop.

"Lets just go to the amphibian section" he sighs and tugs Jade's hand, she finally turns her gaze towards Beck.

"Yeah lets go" she says her voice so low it's almost a whisper.

I'm about to follow when suddenly my phone vibrates inside my jeans pocket. It's my mom so before answering, I excuse myself from Beck and Jade and is it just my mind playing games or does Jade really look almost…. sad when I tell them to carry on without me. I think she knows that I won't be coming back to her and Beck after the call and I won't, as she said she doesn't want to be my friend. Anyways time to pick up the phone Tori.

When I pick up the phone I can't hear her clearly so I start walking in a random direction in the hope that I will get some reception.

Yeah now I can hear her perfectly.

"Hey mom what's up?" I say.

"Oh nothing honey just checking up on you, how's the trip going?" I really don't want to answer that question because it's not so much fun up till now.

"Yeah it's going great, pretty cool stuff and owe!" something pricks the back of neck like a freaking needle. I move my hand on the 'stung' area to see what it is. But there's nothing.

"Tori are you okay?"

I almost forgot my mom was on the phone. "Yeah mom I'm fine, can I just talk to u when I get home?"

"okay then bye"

"bye" I hang up the phone; my neck still hurts a little. But what had pricked me? I don't see anything that would have hurt so much. Maybe I just imagined it. I start to walk towards where I last saw Cat, Andre and Robbie. I'm almost about to forget the whole stinging scene until…

* * *

** That's chapter one. Please review if you want me to continue and thanks again for reading :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone...I'm back with an all new chapter for spider girl. But first of all I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, followed and added me as one your favorite authors. You guys made my day and that's the reason why I updated so soon. And in one of the reviews it was written if I would do the whole upside down kiss thing...well all i can say is that's for me to know and you to find out ;)**_

_**Anyways on with the story...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own victorious or spider man or any of there characters.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

**_A few hours before the field trip:_**

After injecting radioactive particles in his specimens Mark made his way back to put them in their respective cages, when he was about to put the spider in the cage, the phone rang. He quickly put the spider back in but forgetting to secure the cage properly; as he went to pick up the call the spider escaped the glass cage.

"Tell me how fucking long will it take for you to complete the experiment?" the guy on the other line barks which makes Mark quiver.

"Sir I assure you that they will be ready in a few days" the scientist's voice is shaky.

"What do you mean few days; I thought you said the alteration of the spider is complete?"

"It is sir but the lizard is still indicating a strange behavior"

Mark long-sufferingly waits for the other man to speak and then he does "What do you mean strange behavior?"

"It's a little violent sir" Mark lies it's not a little violent…it's A LOT violent then he leads on.

"Okay but I want both of the specimens in 2 days"

"But-"

"No buts, I invested millions of dollars so that I could have the perfect weapon and now you can't even give it to me on time, well you listen carefully" the man seems to have rage filled in his voice.

"I want both of them ready in 2 days or there will be a penalty"

the phone cuts off.

Mark makes his way to the two creatures, which have been most of his life's work only to see his sheer nightmare. The lizard is still there but the spiders missing…

* * *

_**Back to Tori's POV:**_

As I'm walking towards where I last saw Robbie, Andre and Cat my head starts to ache like I've been hit by fucking truck, my heads not the only thing that's hurting. My hands! Their burning from the inside. I don't want to cause a scene so I start walking towards the elevator door. I'm almost there when I accidentally bump in to Jade.

"Hey watch where you-Tori?" it's hard to figure out what she's saying and my head hurts like hell so, without saying anything I run past her and go directly into the elevator.

"Aaaaaah, what the hell is happening?" I scream once the elevator door has shut behind me and just when I thought this couldn't get any worse, I become aware of the fact that my whole body is burning now and not just my hands. I look at the time on the clock inside the elevator. Thank God, the 60 minutes are almost complete. I lean back against the wall for support.

The elevator door opens and I run toward the exit and in a minute I'm inside the bus.

I take my seat and wait, in about 10 minutes everyone in the bus has arrived. My group comes in first, they all look worried, I don't want to tell them about the pain since I don't know how I got it either.

"Tori are you okay?" Andre asks his voice full with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say trying my best to look natural.

"But Jade was worried and said you weren't fine when u bumped into her" Cat says, wait… Jade was worried about me that's awesome, but I have other things to worry about right now like PAIN.

"No I really am fine" think of a lie Tori, FAST.

"It's my...girl week"

Girl week? What the fuck does that mean? But I think they get it so they just shut up and go back to their seats and the other students also enter the bus. Jade comes and sits next to me. The pain subsides for a while. I ease up and the bus starts to move.

A few minutes pass but Jade is looking at me intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. Seriously I need to know.

I see hesitation in her eyes but then she sighs "are you okay?"

Awe that's so sweet but I don't want her to know so I keep up with my 'I'm still mad at you' attitude.

"Yeah I'm okay, none of your-" Oh shit here we go again, the pain relapses and I let out a tiny whimper which I'm sure Jade would have noticed. I fist my hand so tight that I'm sure it must be turning white and clench my teeth trying not to let out another scream.

"Tori, you don't look so good, I should tell Sikowitz-"

"No don't do that" I cut her off.

"Okay then let me help you" her voice is so soft but steady. Unlike mine.

And then, the unthinkable happens! She reaches out and takes her hand in mine. Even though with all the burning and spasms I can't help but feel butterfly's in my stomach. She then intertwines her fingers with mine. Her hand is cold and it appeases my burning skin. Don't know for how long we stay that way, but it feels so good and I loose my self in her touch.

But she lets go the second the bus stops.

We arrive at school, I can tell its night because of the dark blue sky.

I find my way to Trina's car where she's already waiting for me. She asks me something but I don't have the strength to answer her so she gets the message and drives back home.

I get out of the car as soon as it stops and go inside. I see my mom and dad sitting in the living room, they say hi but I even walk past them and go straight to my room and fall on my bed. That's the last thing I remember doing that day.

"Tori wake up or I'm gonna go without you" The sound of Trina's shrilly voice makes me jump out of bed. I feel like she was screaming at me in front of my ear but then I comprehend that she's just shouting from downstairs. Well she's Trina; if anyone can be loud it's her. I take out my phone which is still in my jeans pocket since I didn't change yesterday. I look at the time.

"Oh shit!" its 6 am, how long did I sleep?

In contradiction to what happened yesterday, I feel amazing today. But this happiness is short lived thanks to Trina's banging on the door.

"I'm almost ready" I lie, still haven't changed. But then I do, taking of these jeans and wear another one but this time there faded. Wear sneakers instead of shoes. I'm almost about to turn the door knob until I realize that I forgot to change my freaking shirt. You're so dumb Tori. I take off my Jacket, yeah I slept in my jacket yesterday, don't judge. I wear a deep red colored shirt.

I then turn the door knob and it's stuck, so I just shake it a little and the whole freaking door knob comes in my hand. I guess I'll tell dad to buy a new one.

"Good morning mom, dad" my parents are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Tori are you okay sweety?" dad asks, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" that's when I realize that I completely ignored my parents and went to sleep yesterday.

"Oh yeah about last night, I'm sorry I had a really bad head ache" which is totally true. I did.

"Okay so why don't you come join us for breakfast?" mom says with a smile on her face "I made pan cakes with your favorite blue berry syrup"

"That sounds great mom but Trina's honking like a maniac" I motion towards the door they nod approvingly but before I go….

"By the way dad, my door lock just broke" I don't know if they said anything because I'm already out and making my way towards the car.

* * *

At school I see Andre and Robbie near my locker. "Hey guys what's up?" I say, both of them look at me like I have two heads or something. I glance back and forth at the two boys who can't seem up to come up with an answer.

"How are you feeling today" finally Robbie asks and Andre just looks at him a shakes his head disapprovingly.

"What I had to ask" the puppeteer says. Okay now I seriously need to know what the hell is going on.

"Had to ask what?" I question, Andre clears his throat and opens his mouth as if to say something but Cat comes up jumping excitedly when she sees me and hugs me.

"Oh Tori how are your girl problems going, I know they gave you trouble yesterday" she puts emphasis on 'girl problems' and my cheeks turn red, Cat doesn't realize how embarrassing this is but thankfully Andre changes the topic when he sees my unease.

"Hey lets go to class were gonna be late."

* * *

Well today is the day when I'm gonna fail a test for the first time in my entire life. I didn't study shit.

"I hope all of you have studied because this test will be counted in your semester grade" our Physics teacher Professor Denham says as he hands out all of us the papers. Unlike me Robbie seems thrilled to give the test.

"I'm so gonna ace this." he says as he looks at the paper that had just been handed to him.

Maybe I shouldn't even look at the paper, Oh come on Tori, and it can't be that you can't even solve a single question. I'm sure I must have paid attention in class. Okay then here it goes. I look at the sheet in hopes that it won't be hard.

And surprisingly it wasn't.

Relief floods though me as I perceive that I can do most of the questions. It must be luck that I clearly remember what Professor Denham had taught us in class. Within just a few minutes I had done my test and re checked it a couple of times before I handed it to our professor. He raises an eyebrow when I'm the first one to give him the test.

The guy must be thinking that I left out all the questions or something; even he knew that physics was never really my strong subject.

* * *

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to be much louder than usual today" I ask my friends, who are sitting with me at our usual table in the asphalt.

There's me sitting next to Robbie who's in between me and Andre and across from me is the girl who made me feel all mushy yesterday by holding my hand. Yeah I still haven't gotten over that part, I know I should because she's Beck's girlfriend and she hates me. But if she does then why did she hold my hand to make feel better yesterday?

"No everything seems the same Tori" Andre says bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah your right, hey listen you guys I'm gonna go bring my self some juice, do you guys want something?

Robbie tells me to bring him some too and Jade and Andre just shake there heads and I take that as a no. So I stand up and as I'm going, I see Cat coming, I wave my hand.

"Hey Tori- whoops!" she slips and her food tray goes flying in the air.

Before I even know myself I jump on one of the benches and catch the tray, it's like it sticks to my hand or something. In like 5 seconds the food which would have splattered on the ground or on some student's head was now in the safety of the tray because I catch it.

I realize that I've held in my breath the whole time and puff out air. And look at Cat still on the ground in shock.

Well she's not the only one..

* * *

_**Hahaha I know some of you hate cliff hangers but what can I do...sorry :P**_

**_hope you guys liked it...don't forget to review because that way I will get to know how much you like it or u don't...what ever your opinions are. Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey you guys, so chapter 3...I still cant believe that so many of you like my story. I know that I do not even come near as a lot of other great authors here at fan fiction. My grammars certainly not the best and I don't think you guys know but, english is not my first language. So sorry for the bad grammar and incorrect spellings, you guys let me know if you find some mistakes, that way i can correct them.**_

_**And at last, keep the reviews coming because the more you review the faster i will upload the next chapter :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3:_

The food tray is still in my hand and my feet planted on the bench as I scan everyone in the café. All eyes are on me and it's like every ones frozen or something. Suddenly I hear a clap, followed by another one.

Then almost everyone around me is clapping and hooting. I smile, get off the bench and take a bow, after a few minutes everyone returns back to what they were doing. I give the tray back to Cat who takes it and scurries off to our table, I would also go but first some juice…I'm thirsty.

"Wow…that was pretty intense" is all Andre says when I come back and take my seat after handing a juice box to Robbie. I see Beck has also joined us, but he's not sitting with Jade, does it make me a little selfish that I like them being not so cuddly for once. Anyways back to what's at hand.

"How did you do that?" Jade says when she sees I haven't answered Andre as well.

"Well I don't know my self, just a quick reflex that's all"

Everyone goes back to their random conversation again but not Jade because I can see it in her eyes that she's still not convinced and the same goes for me. I don't know what is happening today. First the loudness, then the awesome test and now this.

Tori it's probably nothing you're just thinking too much about little stuff.

At the end of the school day, a lot of weird things have happened to me. I don't know why or how but my vision seems to be a little extra in detail. From the water drops coming out from a leak on the black box theaters ceiling to the zit on Jane Escrow's right cheek.

I know, Eweee.

Anyways these things are completely whacked out of my mind when I see Beck and Jade making out in front of the said girl's locker.

I thought they were fighting or something. Because Robbie said so and they weren't talking at lunch today. Beck must have made it up to her…after all the handsome Canadian does have a way with words. *sigh* unlike me who can't even admit to something so simple that I like…no I won't say it.

The pain in my chest keeps building up as I keep looking at them but then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see its Andre.

"Hey muchacha we all headed down at Nozu for lunch…you joining us?" He studies my face and looks at the point where I was seeing 'the happy couple' but turns out they were gone when I look back.

"What were you looking at?" he questions.

"Nothing…and isn't it a little late for lunch?" I change the topic.

"Yeah so we'll make it an early dinner then…so you coming?"

I know Jade and Beck are gonna be there and I don't want to deal with all of this right now. I know I will have to sooner or later. But not right now and I need some air.

"No you guys go without me"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then" and with that he leaves, I put my stuff into my locker and get out of the school. Then I text Trina that I'm going with my friends even though I'm not.

I don't know where I'm going.

It starts off as a walk but then I'm jogging and before I know it I'm running like there's no tomorrow.

I run and run and run for a good while, passing the suburban areas and making my way to downtown of L.A. My thoughts are consumed by Jade, what happened back there? They were just kissing, I should be happy that my best friend's happy but I can't bring myself to it? Why does this have to be so complicated? I shouldn't be feeling this way about Jade.

But I do so…what now?

I think my speed is gradually increasing as I notice a few cars are slower than me. I'm not breaking a sweat, in fact, I feel a little cold when a breeze comes my way and I can feel goose bumps start to rise on my skin.

That's not even weird part…

I must have ran about 4 or 5 miles in like less than 10 minutes, if that's even possible and my breathing is steady when I come to a halt in some street.

I seriously don't know where I'm heading.

Just then my head starts to have these weird spasms as I hear an old lady crying for help, she's across the other side of the street and I see that some burglars are snatching her purse.

"Give me the damn purse grandma or I'll have to kill you" the broad guy in the black cap says.

The old women give's her purse and I see tears coming out from her eyes. Poor lady.

"Hey!" I exclaim, they glance at me, laugh and run off.

Suddenly an urge builds inside me to go and run after them those bastards and without thinking I chase them into an alley but see that there gone. What they did was so wrong. I slam my hand against the brick wall in the alley as I remember how sad and hopeless the old lady looked. I couldn't have done anything anyways but still. The loud sound coming from the dumpster startles me. I think I should get going.

I try to retrieve my left hand but it's stuck…

"What the hell" I say out loud, what's wrong with these walls are the like coated with super glue or something? I put my other hand on the wall to push my self so that the other one may come off but this just keeps getting better and better…

My other hand also gets stuck.

So now I'm stuck in a creepy alley with my hands glued to the wall and also…

My nose itches.

I wait for a few minutes and cry out for help only to seem like talking to my self. I see the sun is about to set so I have to think of something fast to get out of here, well I can't reach my phone other wise I would call Andre or Mom or Dad. What other option do I have?

Maybe I should calm down a little. I try to compose my self and breathe in and breathe out.

"Here goes nothing Tori"

I move my left hand a little and I feel that it has come off the wall just a few centimeters, but then like metal attracted to a magnet, my hand stretches further north out and sticks higher up the wall. If some one was to see my position right now they would surely laugh. My other hand also reaches higher and then…

I'm dangling in the fucking air with my feet a few inches above the ground.

Okay so within a few minutes of further struggling and fighting with the wall, I come to a conclusion that there's no point in doing what I'm doing and come up with another plan.

I can't believe I'm really doing this. I think this is a bad idea but what other choice do I have. I put my feet on the bricks which also stick and use a little strength to push myself up. I feel my hands loosen up but before I fall, I stick my hand to the wall again the same goes for the other hand. I do this several times and it feels so easy to be doing this, it comes natural to me.

I feel like I'm a spider…Oh my God a spider! Is that what bit me yesterday?

I look down to see I'm a few feet above the groundcan't go down now so might as well go up. I make my way up the roof of the building and drop down on its cold ground and study my hand.

"They look normal." I say whilst flexing them "but what they did was certainly not normal." Just as I try to loosen up my fingers a thick white string shoots out of my hand. I scream when I realize what I just did there.

Was that really a web that came out of me?

I stand up and remove the gravel on my shirt and jeans which I had got on them with the crawling I just did back there.

So what now?

I think as I look at the beautiful view of downtown LA in front of me. I move my hand to see if I can make it do the thing it did a few seconds ago. I try a few times but nothing happens so I figure that it must only happen when I motion my hand in a particular way. So I try different things.

Make my hand a fist maybe then it would come out. I do it but no luck.

My index finger. No.

My pinky? No.

My middle finger? Hehe I had to try. But sadly no.

And then I try something different, I flex my fingers in a way that my two middle fingers are folded whilst my index and pinky are straight.

It works…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews,follows and favorites. I want to say that Jori will happen soon..but slowly because I don't want to rush into things._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own Victorious or Spider man._**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Another white web comes out of my wrist when I do it, but thanks to the direction I was doing at, it goes straight in the air.

I then go stand at the edge of the building. I re-think my idea again…

So what I'm gonna do is that I will make the web thingy stick to the other building and swing from it, that way I can make it to the other buildings roof which seems to have an emergency fire escape unlike this one. So I can use it to get to the ground.

I make that sign I made again and the web comes out and sticks to the bill board which stands on the other buildings crown.

"Okay on the count of one, two and…three" and I swing.

*THUD*

My body bashes into the fucking bill board with a so much pressure that the air is knocked out of me.

"FUUUCKK" I never swear out loud but under the circumstances I think I have the right too.

Okay so this plan wasn't completely thought through…

But with my stupidity aside, I've made it to the next building. I crawl my way from the bill board to the fire escape and within a few minutes I'm on the safety of the ground and hope that no one saw what I did back there.

I look at the time on pear phone, it's almost 8:30 I should head home or mom's gonna kill me. I decide to take a bus and walk the rest of it.

When I reach home I see my Mom and Dad making pasta as I can tell from the smell, they look at me when I close the door. "Tori honey why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Mom I had dinner with my friends, you guys carry on"

"Okay but at least come sit with us for a while" my dad points at the chair beside him.

"But I have to finish my homework"

"Okay then you may go" he nods slightly and I can tell he's a little thwarted.

I know I should have at least sat with them for a little while but right now I have other things on mind. Like the fact that I'm turning in to a FREAKIN SPIDER.

I lock the room (which has a new door knob.) and take off my shirt and stand in front of the mirror to see if I'm growing another pair of hands or legs, which under the current situation doesn't seem so bizarre. But no such thing…Thank God, but there is something.

I have abs…

Well not the ugly abs we see the women have on wrestling shows in the TV but none the less they are abs, if we look closer, and they are kind of hot. So this I don't mind much.

I sit on the edge of my bed processing all of what has happened. It all started from yesterday when something stung me, and then I get these weird headaches and shit. The next day I'm perfectly fine but I develop these….abilities?

Oh my God what if this is like a disease, what if I'm slowly dying? No that can't be right, relax Tori maybe this is just one of those 24 hour thing…like a head cold.

Well then I hope that's the case because I can't handle sticking to every freaking thing I come across.

I think I should get some sleep now maybe then when I wake up all of this would be gone and I will be my normal self again.

Making my self sleep go to was really hard but then after staring at the wall for 40 minutes or so, I think I finally pass out.

* * *

The alarm wakes me up the next day and I jump out of the bed hurriedly. All of that what happened yesterday rushes into my mind.

Do I still have those powers?

I make the 'web' sign to see and unfortunately the web comes out of my hand, again. This time I quickly stop to see that it just shooted out and made a tiny hole in the wall. But not that deep or else dad might have had to repair that too.

Wow, these webs are really strong.

I don't know what to do, I think I should just go with it and see what happens, and maybe they will wear out eventually. Until then I have to try my best and act normal.

So I go to school and everything is going smooth until everyone decides to go to the Gorilla club today and I've ran out of excuses. Fuck my luck…

* * *

Mean while at Oscorp research lab:

"Where the fuck did it go?" Mark is going crazy, today is the day when he will come to receive his 'weapons' and he can't find the spider. The whole lab is a mess, there's no place that Mark might have left out.

He's gonna be here any minute, if he doesn't find the spider who knows what the guy might do to him. There's no use in searching anymore…it's gone. The most vital research of his life.

Gone.

_Maybe I should run away_ the scientist thinks, that's the only thing he can come up with. So without thinking much further he takes the lizard in a portable type cage and makes his way out of the lab.

Just then the elevator door opens and there he is standing behind him are 3 guards who look more the size of sumo wrestlers.

"You weren't planning on running away…were you?" Mr. X, his voice is deep and heavy in contrast to the rest of himself. He looks like a man in his 50's or so, short, white hair and a bald patch.

One of his guards snatches the portable cage from Mark's hand and pushes him to the ground. He tries to stand up but another one also takes a hold of him.

Mr. X looks at the cage and sees that the spider is missing.

"Where's the spider" he asks Mark.

The scientist does not answer.

"I said where is the bloody spider?" he comes closer to Mark and holds up his chin so to make eye contact.

Mark starts to cry but answers "I lost it"

Mr. X seemed to loose it after the word came out of Mark's mouth.

He takes out the lizard from the cage and tells his men to hold him tight.

"What are you doing?" Mark's eyes wide when realization hits him.

"I told you if you do not complete the experiments in two days there would be consequences…did I not make my self clear when I said that? So now I'm gonna use you as my first guinea pig" he smirks evilly and brings the lizard closer to Mark's chest.

"Please don't do this Sir its alteration is not comple-"before he could anything the lizard had seemed to bite him and his movements stopped as he fell in to unconsciousness.

"Take him away to the head quarters" Mr. X orders his men.

"But Sir what about the spider?" one of them asks.

"I have a plan" he smirks evilly as he makes his way out.

* * *

BACK TO TORI'S POV:

"Is it just me or the gorilla club doesn't look the same at all" Andre says, as we enter. He's right; this place doesn't look like the gorilla club at all.

The manager of the gorilla club hands us some papers to sign which say that if we get injured or killed we cannot sue the owners.

"You changed the place?" I ask the manager.

"Yes we did, the challenges were getting kind of old and boring so now the gorilla club is more like an underground wrestling arena"

This is wrong on so many levels.

First off I still don't know if I can control my powers, because I've come to notice something that every time I come across something that just seems wrong or indicates injustice my mind seems to tick off and I get these weird sensations which drive me to try and do the right thing. It's some sort of a sense.

'Spider sense' I assume.

Second is that Jade is here with Beck and I know that what I feel for her is more than a friend, because every time you look at a friend you do not notice how beautiful she is, how you loose yourself when you look into her eyes and every time she come to you or talks to you, your heart skips a beat and sparks seem to fly when ever you look at her when she's smiling.

That does it…

Okay so I like…Jade, but now what? She has a boyfriend who seems to keep her happy most of the time; I think…but even if he doesn't Beck is still one of my best friends. I can't do that to a friend right?

"Brutal brawl. Beat the title holder: TANK, Prize money 5000$ and the title of becoming the ultimate champion. Starts tonight at 9pm" Beck reads the bold words on the poster on the wall.

There's a huge crowd situated in the center of the whole place, we squeeze our selves into the crowd to find our way inside so that we can see.

And what we see is certainly not a pleasant site. Two men are fighting each other and are covered in blood. Probably there own.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and review please, if you review more I will try to upload a new chapter fast. Okay I wanna ask you guys something...I'm really confused. Should I like make the spider suit like the one in the spider man movies or just make a complete new one. Because in one of the reviews someone gave me a pretty great idea. Can u guys let me know ASAP and give me some ideas for the suit, if I like them maybe I'll use them in the story. Give them fast because I want to write the next chapter according to it then. Thanks :D  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry for posting the chapter a little late, I was a little busy with boyfriend issues. After thinking a lot about how the suit was gonna be, I finally got an idea thanks to the lovely reviewers, the suit is still not complete yet in this chapter but I know what I'm gonna do. And thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites :D  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

"I bet 20 bucks that Red hawk is gonna win" Robbie says taking out a 20 from his wallet.

"Red who?" Andre asks while watching the fight.

"Red hawk…all of these fighters name themselves like those wrestlers we see on TV" Robbie explains and points at the screen which shows the 'fake' names of the wrestlers "So who wants to take my bet?"

"I do" someone from the crowd says and Robbie hurries off towards him.

"Too bad Cat didn't come today, this is really interesting" Beck says as he takes a sip from his drink with one hand and his other hand is wrapped around Jade.

Interesting? How the fuck is this interesting?

"Were watching two people fight till one of them is not able to stand…how do you find this amusing?" I look at Beck.

"Oookay" he chuckles slightly at my seriousness.

"Relax Vega, I think it's pretty ballsy what they are doing" Jade says.

"Yeah it is" I say, okay so when Beck says something bad it's sordid. But when Jade says it…I have to take out another meaning. So she like's this, my thoughts trail back to what she said to me on the bus.

_'You're too normal…you don't have an edge to you and most of all you're a coward' _

Then I get an idea. Until I have these powers, why not make some use of it by competing in the 'brutal brawl' but I can't do it right now, not with my friends near me at least.

"I said the same thing, how come you're not getting mad at her?" Beck just caught me there, but I ignore him and watch the match. I also try to make mental notes about their style of fighting. I wait patiently so that when we leave I'll come back over here. With my new 'powers' I think I might have a chance at winning the prize money and the title. I feel like I have a need to prove it to myself that I'm not a coward.

Finally the time comes when they decide it's time for us to leave. Andre drops me at my house. Its 6:00 right now so I have 3 hours to think this through.

How does one fight?

I mean I've never ever fought in my entire life, unless you count being Trina's punching back for a few days when I had to be her assistant. But I do know how to punch and kick plus with my inhuman strength so I think I'm good to go on that area.

Now I need something to hide my identity. Of course I'm not gonna just go there like this; people can't know that I'm Tori Vega, the sweet little girl from Hollywood arts.

I'm gonna go with something dark because it conceals better. I remember I bought a black spandex one-piece unitard from Wanko's warehouse on sale a few months back, so why not make use of it.

As for the covering my face bit, I make a mask with the same material as the unitard by cutting up one of them and leave two holes for the eyes and cover them up with a white material which acts as a one way mirror type lens. I used it in making a mask once. I rim it with black foam strips. So now, no one can see me but I can see them. It covers my entire head there by leaving no distinguishing features. This way no one will get to know who I am.

Pretty cool huh, I knew those costume designing classes I took with cat last semester would come in handy.

When all of this is done, my parents have returned home till then, so I tell them that I'm going to sleep and lock the door, they won't come anyways but still just to be safe, I wear my 'suit' and a black jacket over it with a hoodie, I leave the mask to wear for later when I enter the gorilla club.

I crawl my way up to the roof of my house by the window. Okay so its 8:30 right now, there's no way I can make it in time if I go walking or take the bus. So I have to use my "spider abilities."

It's dark so no one would see me. I start to jump from one house to another and if there is a large gap between them I use the web and swing from the buildings. It's hard but I'm getting better at it. In like 15 minutes, I'm making my way to the gorilla club door.

* * *

"Miss what will your name be?" the man in charge of the challenge asks when I go to sign in.

"Spider" yeah that's right. It kind of goes with my powers.

So then the guy explains to me the rules of the 'brutal brawl'. He tells me 2 rules:

1) In order two win, you have to beat title holder, in the first match, no second matches.

2) Weapons are not allowed.

"Okay your number 6, good luck."

When I go to the area where the brutal brawl is supposed to be held, I notice that I'm not the only one hiding my face. There are a lot of other people too, trying to hide there identity of course, because we all know this isn't really a good place to hang around.

Anyways I wait for my turn and see the other competitors fight. The time I came in, the 'TANK' had already defeated 4 challengers in less then 20 minutes.

And it turns out that Tank is a girl. Well more of a woman. Okay I wasn't expecting her to be a woman. But let me tell you something…

She does not fight like a woman. From what I can see she has a long face. A bulb nose, big eyes, puffy lips and she's sweating like shit. She's really broad and all muscle. Not very lady like though. She reminds me of Sheba from the prison in Yerba.

The next challenger comes inside the arena, he is broad and tall but certainly not enough compared to Tank. He's wearing a half black-half white Joker mask on his face so I can't see his facial features. I look at the name on the screen, his wrestler name is Joker, like the mask wasn't obvious enough.

As soon as the match started, I knew it wouldn't last long.

I was right.

The 'Tank' made the first move, stupid Joker didn't even move and the punch hit him right in the face and he fell on the ground. Before he could even stand up, she had him pinned to the ground and started punching him ruthlessly. I could see blood coming out of his mouth. My head starts hurting again but it's not that bad so maybe nothing will happen. I can only hope.

Joker gave up by tapping his hand. Tank laughs and spits on his face. I can't believe everyone is cheering for this…monster.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner for the 6th time this night… TANK" everyone is chanting her name in a union and she's laughing like a crazy person.

So whose gonna come next? #5 was joker so…Oh my GOD!

"Next in line is…" he looks at the screen to see the name "SPIDER"

Oh shit.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it, please don't forget to review you guys and thanks for reading :) I will try to update sooner if you review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey again. Here's a new chapter and please don't forget to review :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

_**Currently at Oscorp:**_

Mr. X enters the lab with a furious look on his face, a few minutes ago his men told him that they found the spider after long hours of searching, but the only problem was…

It was dead.

"Was that the same damn spider that had been genetically altered?" he asks the guy who he made his new scientist, after what happened to Dr. Mark; who is currently in a full lock down in one of the cells in the Oscorp headquarters and is tested 24/7, because of the abnormal results after the radioactive lizard bit him.

He has turned into a giant lizard with strength 50 times stronger than any human; this is what the doctors/scientists here at Oscorp say. Till now he has killed 5 of Mr. X's men and injured a dozen of them. This 6 foot tall lizard also shows other great qualities such as super fast healing, speed, stamina and durability. The doctors say that all of his powers cannot be fully known yet. But aside from all of these things there is still one problem.

The lizard is not smart and is rather aggressive. It does not work with its brain but instead with its rage. It is more animal like than human.

"Yes Sir I'm afraid it is the same spider." the scientist says. This guy is a little older than Mark, his name's Dr. Dylan and one of Oscorp's best.

"So does this mean that we will never get the completely altered weapon?" Mr. X says.

"No Sir that's not what I meant, even if the spiders dead I know for a fact that it has bitten someone in the last 2 or 3 days" Dr. Dylan's voice is full of confidence.

"So you mean that somewhere out there" he points at the full view of LA from the giant glass window."Is a person who has been bitten by the spider... and has now become one of the most powerful people on this God damn planet?"

"I'm afraid so Sir" even Dr. Dylan is scared of Mr. X…he can be very intimidating.

"So tell me something" Mr. X says "Will the spider show the same results as the lizard?"

"Well according to Dr. Mark's research the spider was completely altered, meaning that the person who has been bitten by it will not mutate into the creature itself, but they will develop abilities"

"What kind of abilities?" Mr. X says through gritted teeth.

"Abilities such as super human strength, agility, stamina, healing faster than average human beings, flexibility, ability to cling to surfaces, precognitive sense, genius level intellect and 20/10 vision"

"Are these all?" Mr. X says. The scientist checks again if he has left any.

"These are the ones Dr. Mark has stated but it is written that there could be more."

"Well we will get to know once we find that person, whoever it is."

* * *

_**BACK TO TORI'S POV:**_

As I enter the arena, I feel like my heart is beating so fast that it's gonna explode.

Well right now I hope it does, because as soon as I enter the arena, laughter is what fills the gorilla club. Why are they laughing at me?

Then I get the answer.

"A little girl? I mean seriously who allowed you to come here or did you accidentally drop by thinking that this is Disney land?" Tank says in a mocking tone. Everyone laughs at this even more.

Did she just call me a little girl? I mean I know she's more than twice my size and all, but that's really rude. I don't reply because I'm better not saying anything. I'm getting angrier as she makes another comment about my size.

"Why did you come here kid? To get your skinny little ass kicked?" And another chuckle from the audience. Now I'm seeing red, just wait for the match to get started and then I'll kick her smart ass.

And then it does.

I know she'll make the first move, that's what I learned from the previous match. Tank starts towards me and throws her weight into a punch. As her body shifts forward I duck and drive my fist into her stomach. Before she can get her hands on me again, I slip past her, hands up and ready for her next attempt.

She comes my way with another punch, this time I block it with my forearm, the blow stings but I barley notice it. She tries to kick me on my shin but I doge and instead shove my elbow in her face. Her nose starts to bleed and she falls.

"Not so little anymore, am I?" I ask her.

She groans, more like an animal groan than a human one, and slaps her palm on the ground and gets up. She punches me on the ribs and I loose a little balance. Wow she is strong but I am stronger and smarter. There must be a weak point. I watch her for a few seconds. Her hands are two high; they guard her face but not her abdomen, her ribs.

I aim an uppercut low, her belly button. My fist sinks into her flesh with so much force that it forces a loud gasp of breath from her which leaves warmth on my ear, even with the mask on. She falls on the ground, sending dust in the air, she taps out, but that doesn't mean that I have finished beating her, my anger gets the best of me.

I start kicking her nonstop, but after a few minutes someone pulls me away from her.

That's because I knocked her out cold…

"This is certainly something we all didn't expect; the winner of the 'brutal brawl' is SPIDER"

Everyone in the crowd start cheering like freaks. My heart seems to come back to its normal rhythm. But that doesn't make me feel better at all when I see the Tank's unmoving body. She's covered in blood; I think I must have broken a few of her ribs and other things. A few men, along with the manager are checking her pulse. That's when I realize…

"Oh my God, what have I done?" I say and before they give me my prize money and the title I run out of the club and find my way on a top of a building where I take off my mask and start to cry.

What just happened there? I was just gonna fight her till she tapped out. But then when she made fun of me and my anger got out of control and the next thing I know is that she's lying on the floor unconsciousness or…

Not that can't be, I hope.

Right now I would say that all of this happened because of my powers, but no one over here is to blame except for me. Yeah, these powers did play an important role in all of this, but still I was the one who abused them. I don't think I can handle them.

I don't know how much time passes and I just sit there crying. Not only regretting what I did in the arena but also why I went to that stupid trip.

But how the fuck was I supposed to know that I would get bit by a freaking spider which would turn my life upside down?

But I did and I can't change what's done, maybe it was meant to be? But for now I think its best that I don't use my powers in front of people, even if they can't see me.

I don't know how I cry myself off to sleep, but I wake up to the burning sensation my arm.

It's the sun.

"What time is it" I look at my phone. Oh fuck, it's almost 5:30 and I have school. I should head home, but how am I supposed to get off a building without using my powers?

Okay I'll use them just this once, just because I'm getting late for school. When I get home, I have to climb from the window. I take off my suit and quickly change into my clothes after taking a shower.

I can't leave these clothes over here like this; I need to hide them somewhere, so I put them in drawer in my cupboard, and head downstairs. My parents and Trina didn't even notice I was gone the whole night yesterday, they just thought I was sleeping the whole time.

How I wish that were true.

* * *

After grabbing some coffee on the way, since I didn't sleep much yesterday and I'm a little worn out so I needed it, Trina and I are in Hollywood arts. I go to my locker and stuff my books. I glance at Jade's locker, she looks like she's pretty angry, I can tell because she has that intense look in her eyes.

Maybe I should ask her what's wrong.

I'm almost about to make my way towards her locker when Beck comes to her and takes her by the wrist and drags her to the janitors closet.

Something doesn't look right here, so I go near the janitor closet door, acting like I'm texting someone so that no one would question, okay I know I'm being a little nosy but I can't help it.

Thanks to my spider abilities I can hear them perfectly.

"Jade I said I'm sorry okay" that sounds like a male's voice so I'm sure that's Becks, what is he saying sorry for?

"Sorry isn't going to change what you did Beck" I can recognize that voice from far away, Jade. But I wonder why she sounds so…upset.

"It was just one time babe, she came to my house for a project we were working on and it was just in the moment thing, I promise."

"You said that the last time Beck and I still forgave you, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you, can we please just forget about the whole thing"

"How do I fucking forget that I caught my boyfriend kissing someone else?"

"Please babe I'm-"

"I need time to think Beck"

The conversation is over. I can tell because Jade comes out and runs in the direction girls bathroom. Beck also comes out after a few seconds.

I'm still standing somewhere near the janitor's closet in shock about what I just heard.

Beck cheated on Jade.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review because it helps me write.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I hope everyone is happy with their lives...**_**_Its been almost a week since I last updated, that's too long a gap. Don't you think? Anyways thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows, since they are the reasons which keep me writing. And for taking such a long time to update here's a comparatively long chapter. Hope you guys like it._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own Victorious or Spider man._**

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

Even when Sikowitz is giving us a lecture about some acting method, I don't listen to him, instead I just start to wonder if Jade is okay. She didn't even come to class today. I look at Beck he's sitting and listening to Sikowitz like nothing even happened.

His girlfriends upset and he doesn't even go to make it up to her. What kind of a boyfriend is he?

I can't take it anymore so I excuse myself that I have to go to the bathroom and get out of class to look for Jade. The hallway is empty when I get out, I look in the janitors closet, still no sign of her, don't find her in the black box theater either.

Where could she be?

Then I know there's only one place left where she would go…

The roof of the asphalt cafe. Where most of our song competitions are held. There she is sitting at the edge, her legs are crossed and her head is ducked in the gap between them. She looks so vulnerable.

"Jade?" I know I startled her a bit as she suddenly looks behind to see who it is. But turns her head again as she speaks.

"What do you want Vega?"

"Nothing I was just checking up on you, to see why you didn't come to class." I know why she didn't but I don't want her to know that I know.

"It's because I didn't feel like going, you got a problem with that Vega?

"Yes I do have a problem with that Jade…I can tell that your upset?" She doesn't say anything so I just go sit next to her. Now I can see her face, and with my excellent vision, it seems like she got even more beautiful if that's possible. But my heart sinks when I see how wretched she is.

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds and shockingly she doesn't even tell me to go fuck off. Maybe she likes being around me. After a few seconds she does speak.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"Why don't you hate me?" she looks at me her eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"How do you know that I don't hate you?" I say teasingly, to try to make her mood a little better.

"Well if you did hate me, you wouldn't be sitting by my side and instead you

would be in class" She has a point.

I want to tell her that of course I don't hate you, in fact I like you so much, that it's not even funny what I would do to make those tears go away from those azure eyes which captivate me every time I look into them.

"Yeah you're right I don't hate you"

"But why don't you? All I ever do is being mean to you" must she always question whatever I do.

"Yeah you're right, but I don't know why, I can't bring myself to hate you Jade." She smiles at that. "And I know you don't hate me either because if you did you wouldn't have held my hand in the bus" I wink at her.

"Never speak of it." She clenches her teeth but I know she's not angry.

"My lips are sealed" I assure her.

After a few moments of silent I think it's time that I ask her. "So are you gonna tell me why you were so upset?"

It take's a few more seconds for Jade to murmur. "Things between me and Beck aren't that great anymore." For how long I wanted to hear that, but seeing Jade so depressed. I didn't want it to be like this.

"So why are you with him?" I know I shouldn't have said that right now but I need to know what's going on in her mind, that why she's still with Beck even after he cheated on her…presuming twice.

"It's because" I can tell she's wavering a bit, so to assure her I drag my hand and keep it over hers, she looks at our hands and grins a little.

She lets out a long breath. "It's because I don't want to feel alone, Beck's like my shield, even if 99% of Hollywood arts hate me, I will know that I still have him to turn too. I know it sounds a little selfish but aside my awesome looks and personality, I'm still human."As she speaks there's only one thing on my mind.

How could Beck cheat on such an amazing person?

"Your not alone Jade, even if 99% of Hollywood arts hates you, which by the way it doesn't, you still have that 1% of people who care about you, including me" I can see the corners of her lips tugging into a smile and that's when I know that I have further fallen for Jade West.

"So if you ever need someone or feel lonely, you need to remember that you will always have me." My hold on her hand tightens a little.

"Thank you" she says, I know I've done my job because she's smiling again.

I feel like I'm seeing her for the first time for who she really is. Now I know that under her hard exterior she still is a girl who feels lonely sometimes, even when so many people surround her, I can relate to that.

I know she's studying my brown eyes the way I am studying her blue ones. I think for a moment we just loose our selves in each other and my gaze moves from her eyes to her luscious lips. Before we even know it we're slowly leaning in…

For a kiss, which doesn't happen because the bell rings and that's when reality hits me right in the gut.

Oh my freaking God!

That's what I could tell from her expression and I know she could tell the same from mine. We quickly scramble to our feet when we realize what the fuck was about to happen. She quickly moves a few steps away from me and her eyes are wide. I didn't think my mouth could form words at the moment but it did somehow.

"Maybe we should-"

"Forget that this happened" she quickly gets to the point before me.

"Yeah…that's what I was about to say" I swear I was, but a part of me wanted to never forget. The one who was selfish and didn't care about the consequences; about kissing my friends girlfriend, no matter how screwed up their relationship is.

Both of us then just come down from the roof and part our ways for the next class, which are different.

* * *

The next classes just pass by and I don't even pay attention. I can't after what happened. If the bell hadn't rung, I think we would have…

No that can't be the case because apart from my feelings I know Jade doesn't feel that way about me.

But if she doesn't then why did she lean in for the kiss?

Oh my God,Tori stop obsessing over something so lame, it was just in the moment thing, psht, happens all the time.

Okay I know it doesn't, but what can I do about it.

First I thought that if I keep my feelings bottled up inside of me, maybe they would just go away. But after what happened today, I don't think I can live like this. I have always been an expressive person when it comes to how I feel. But with Jade, and her being with Beck, makes it hard to be open about them. So it would be best if I just keep my distance from her.

From now on I Tori Vega will only look at Jade West as a friend.

* * *

When we are in the asphalt cafe for lunch and I see Beck and Jade together again, my heart sinks. Why would she get back together with Beck? He cheated on her…maybe she's just confused. But still after what happened today.

*sigh* so much for seeing Jade only as a friend.

Thank God it's a weekend, which means we won't be seeing each other for a few days. I hope that kills the awkwardness between Jade and I. I mean seriously even right now as we're having lunch, I know she's looking at me when I'm talking to someone else. And I do the same when she isn't looking. But we don't speak to each other the whole day after that.

* * *

I go home to see that my parents and Trina are going out of town for the weekend for Trina's audition.

"Tori baby are you sure you're going to be okay? Why don't you come with us?" My mother says as she removes a strand of hair from my face, when were standing at the door as they give me their goodbyes. Their acting like they will be leaving for a year or something, my mother can be a little dramatic at times.

"She'll be okay, it's not like were leaving forever" Trina says checking herself in the front window of the house.

"I'll be fine mom" I hug her and then dad.

"Make sure to lock all the doors and don't leave the house too late at night." He kisses my temple.

"I'm not gonna leave the house too late dad"

"Oh come on you guy's its Tori, like she will go out late and party or something, and anyways she doesn't even have a license, so she can't drive anyways." why must Trina always remind me that I don't have a license.

"Shut up Trina and I'll be fine you guys don't need to worry about me" I say as they all sit in the car and dad starts the car.

"Bye honey and wish your sister good luck" my mom says.

"Bye and good luck Trina" I say rolling my eyes, she just shrugs.

And with that they leave.

* * *

Now I'm alone in this house. I sit on the sofa and switch the TV on and flip through channels; maybe some good movie will distract me. But no such luck. I turn it off and just sit there, my mind on Jade and the events that took place earlier. She's back with that cheating Jerk. Oh come on Tori Beck's your friend…

But what he did was a complete douche bag move, what's even worse is that Jade got back with him. Is she back with him because she loves him or just because the thought of having him makes her feel safe?

God my minds gonna over load on all these thoughts about Jade, this is so depressing. If only someone was here to distract me.

I try calling my friends, maybe they could come over.

Well Andre had plans with his new girlfriend, Cat had to take care of her brother's turtle and Robbie is…I don't know it's Robbie, he will take a completely different meaning and turn it into a date and Beck and Jade are completely out of the question right now.

So now what? I check the time its 9 only but it is time for some dinner. I'm sure there must be some left over's. So I go to the fridge and take out some of Yesterday's pasta, my eyes glance at the partially drunk bottle of Jack in the fridge.

No Tori, there are other ways to distract your mind from Jade. You can't become like those drunken people who love some one that they shouldn't.

But that's exactly what I'm going through, so maybe being a little tipsy is just what I need? Or not.

"What the heck" I say as I mix only a little of Jack in a glass half filled with coke and begin drinking it, first tiny sips and then large gulps, the alcohol burns my throat a little but not too much.

* * *

An hour passes and I'm not gonna lie but the alcohol has affected me a little but not in the way I wanted it too. This shit is too overrated, but I did only mix just a little alcohol.

Okay so now I'm alone and just a tiny bit drunk and I've got nothing to stop me from going back to obsessing over Jade, maybe I should just go to sleep.

So I go to my cupboard to change into my pajamas first, but then I see the black suit I wore yesterday, balled up in the cupboard drawer. I take it out and lay it on the bed. Thinking of what should I do with it? Should I just throw it away?

No, what if I need it sometime…for emergency situations?

Then I get an idea of how I should distract myself…OOOOH!..If I will wear this suit in the future than why not amend it a little?

I think for a few minutes of how I should make this a little more edgy. Something which really represents what I am. I take out a notepad and a pencil from my bag and start to draw. My drawing's not that bad. After drawing like what 10 different designs, I finally come up with the one that I'm sure would look trendy and modish.

Okay first I'm gonna need to make some foam latex, which is a very light weight type of foam and is used for making costumes. I will have to make from scratch; I have all the things I need for it. I've done this a number of times for making costumes and masks so it only takes an hour or 45 minutes to make it.

When I'm done with that I dye the foam latex a bright red color. Now for the tricky part, that is sticking the foam latex on the costume. I apply super glue on the foam latex and start sticking it on the unitard.

I stick them in such a way that they form a web like structure in a V. The 'web' design ends just below the belly button area of the body leaving the rest plain black. I leave space in the middle of the webs. Where I make medium sized spider that has two legs which end at the collar bone and the other two at the area just below my chest. When I've done the front I move to the back. I make the same spider but larger, which starts at the back of my neck and ends at my lower back.

When the suit is complete I leave it to dry and move to the mask. I do the same web design thing using the remaining foam latex and rim the white material covering the eye part red.

This takes me about 2 and half hours to complete the whole outfit and when I'm done I look at it, proud of what I just created, this is the best costume I've created till now.

I guess I'm more creative when I'm drunk. Ha-ha!

I look at the time, its 11:30…

"Its show time" I say out loud, eeep! I'm so excited.

* * *

_**Haha so it turns out Tori is a little drunk when she makes the spider suit. LOL. Something you weren't expecting. But just to be clear she's not that drunk, meaning she can act like a normal person, but with a little more fun.**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter including the Jori stuff. Please don't forget to review. Bye and I hope you all have a great day:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A new chapter Yay! and I still can't believe I got 100+ reviews in such a short time. I mean seriously you guys are the best and also those who favorited and followed. This story still has a long way to go and these starting chapters are still the beginning so don't find them boring please and keep your interest, but it will get pretty awesome after this chapter. And also after I finish this story I have another idea which I will be writing a story about but right now all my attention will be given to this story ONLY.**_

_**Anyways enough talk, on with the story :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

I'm out of the house; on top of a building…thinking of what I should do.

What should I do?

I swing here and there, its night so nobody will tend to see me or even if they do they will think that I'm some giant bat or something. Then suddenly my spider sense starts to hurt. So I start going in the direction where the spider tingling gets stronger and stronger until…

Ha! I knew there would be some trouble…after all this is LA.

I come on ground and come across a departmental store. There's a robbery going on in their. So now's my time to shine. Yeah, I'm Tori the bad ass who knocked out a 300 pound wrestler. No one can stop me.

When I get there they have already left with the money and are running for their car unless I get there first. I stand in front of the car with my hands crossed.

"Give me the money and you will live" I say, trying to act all calm and collected but on the inside I feel I'm gonna go off like a firework.

They have a gun which is now pointing towards me unfortunately.

"Is it Halloween already?"One of the three says, I can't see their faces but I know they hide a grin behind the scarf which covers their mouths.

"Look girl back off now or I'll have to shoot you" the one with the gun says, as he loads the firearm trying to scare me off, I quickly discharge a web on the weapon and bring it back to me. So now it's in my hand and I'm aiming at one of their heads.

"You back off, give me the money and I'll let you live" I can tell how scared they are as one of them even backs off but the middle one is kind of stubborn.

"Do you really think you can scare me with your stupid tricks?"

"Yes" I say, and then I shoot another web on his hands and swing him on the same car, when his back meets the metal of the vehicle he lets out a groan. The other two go for his aid before giving me the bag containing the money.

"Bye" I say and jump off toward the departmental store where the robbery had taken place and leave the bag inside near the door step quickly. I know the women behind the counter will notice it eventually.

Wow my first crime fight, chaching! I'll keep the gun as a souvenir to remind me. I come back to my house from the window, again. This is getting an everyday routine. I quickly change back to my pajamas and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the loud music coming from my phone, my ring tone. I groggily try to find it, the sound is coming from somewhere near this bed. I can't find it; maybe they will stop eventually, whoever the fuck is calling.

But they don't and the damn phone keeps on ringing.

I finally find it; it was under my bed for some weird reason. Anyways I look on the screen to see who is disturbing me this early.

"Hello" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Tori how are you doing today?"

Oh fuck! It's Beck. Why did he call me? Does he know about what was about to happen on the roof top? Oh fuck did he see us? Or did Jade tell him?

No Tori stop acting so stupid, he must have called for something else.

"Umm hey Beck I'm fine" I yawn despite my trying not to.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I just woke up why?" I ask.

"It's 3 in the evening, never took you for a late sleeper." He says.

What the fuck!

"WHAT" I exclaim, this is the longest I've ever slept; I guess crime fighting takes some out of you after all. Speaking of which as much as yesterdays experience was fun, it was really dangerous and there was a chance of getting caught. My emotions were all over the place and I needed something to get my mind off of Jade.

Never again. That's what I say every time.

"Yeah, so what do you want Beck?"

"Nothing much, I'm having a barbeque party at my house today, so be there at 6" he says.

"Wait Beck- I can't…I mean I don't" I'm trying to find some good excuse but he cuts me off.

"My house, 6pm, barbeque and dress casual. Bye Tori." and he drops the call.

I get up from the bed and brush my teeth, go downstairs and have some cereal. Its lunch time and I'm having cereal. After that I realize that I have to make my bed myself since mom's not here. As I'm doing that I find a freaking gun under my pillow.

Oh shit, I took it from those thieves yesterday.

So now what should I do with it? I can't keep a gun as a decoration piece so it's better to hide it. So I do that and keep it under the piles of my clothes.

* * *

Andre picked me up at 5:45 from my house. All through the drive we talk about stuff related to music and songs.

"Isn't it weird that we will actually go inside Beck's house for the first time?" I say to Andre as we walk towards the main door of the Oliver house.

"Yeah it kind of is, we usually hang out in his trailer"

"Well he couldn't have had a barbeque party in his trailer now could he?"

"Yeah that's true but he hasn't called a lot of people today-" Andre goes quiet as Beck opens the door with a greeting smile.

"Hey guys come in; everyone else is in the backyard"

As we enter, Andre starts towards the backdoor which leads to the garden, I would follow him to but Beck takes a hold of my hand.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure" I say and smile.

"Jade told me about what happened between you and her yesterday." he wears serious expression on his face and my smile drops. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

I think this is the moment where I should run for my life before Beck punches me or stabs me with the skewer he has in his hand. But then again I was wrong because he hugs me, but then let's go.

"Thank you" he says while I stand their, still stun.

"Umm for what?" seriously what is going on? Did I do something that I completely don't remember?

"For getting me and Jade get back together, how did you manage to do that?" he says.

"Well I…" I find my self in a loss of words.

Well I did it by telling her how she deserves better and in the end I managed to almost kiss her. What? That is exactly what I did, but Beck doesn't know that, so let's keep it that way.

"I don't know I just saw her sad and talked to her"

"Well whatever you said truly worked like magic" he winks which annoys me so I have to say.

"Listen Beck she may have gotten back with you, but whatever you did" he raises an eyebrow at that. "I don't know what you did but don't do it again."

"I know, I know and I won't do it again"

"Okay" well I can't say more obviously, I'm not his mother so before this gets anymore awkward, I would prefer to go outside to the rest of the gang.

* * *

The barbeque party was way more fun than I expected it to be. It was just us usual friends hanging out dancing crazy and having awesome food. Beck maybe bad at relationships but he sure knows how to make good barbeque. Most of all, somehow me and Jade managed to be in the same room, well more of a garden but you know what I mean, and be less awkward.

We did not talk to each other and she didn't even make fun of me or manipulate me like she usually does but still I think it will get better with time. And if Beck really will not hurt her again, then I have no reason to be worried about Jade's happiness.

But what about my happiness?

Fuck it Tori, if the girl you lov-…like, is happy then you should be happy too and move on.

* * *

So now were just sitting, well some of us are sitting, Cat is still dancing...alone. I need to pee but considering this is not my house I need to ask Beck.

"Hey Beck, I need to go to the bathroom, can you tell me which way it is"

"Yeah sure, go to the living room and take a left" he says whilst Jade has her hands in his long hair. Wish it were me instead of him, I know I said I will move on but it will take time.

"Thanks"

* * *

When I came inside first, I didn't realize this, but Beck's house is huge, I don't know why he likes to live in that trailer of his. I mean seriously I just had to go to the bathroom and now I've lost my way. Where was the bathroom again?

Oh yeah left from the living room.

I find myself in the living room after a few minutes where I find a man in a suit sitting on one of the red velvet couches with a glass in his hand, what I assume is filled with some kind of alcohol; scotch maybe?

Must be Beck's dad, though I don't see much of a resemblance. The man is somewhat bald, while we all know about Becks thick and fluffy hair and even while sitting, I can tell he is short which is also unlike Beck.

"So you must be one of my son's friends" I didn't realize it for a second that he was talking to me because his eyes were still on the glass of liquor in his hands, but then I did.

"Yes and how are you doing Mr. Oliver" I say as he gets up from the couch and walks towards me.

"Oh please call me Xavier" he smirks.

"That's a really unique name, Mr. Oliver…umm sorry I mean Xavier" Now up close I can see the resemblance, they both have the same smile and a similar face structure.

"Well thank you and what might your name be?" he asks, every word that comes out of his mouth sound so…proper, but I know he's trying to be polite and casual.

"My name's Tori" I say.

"Tori sounds really different too, never heard of someone with that name…where does it come from?" God I really don't want this conversation to go any further because I really need to pee, however I can't just not answer him and walk away, that would be really disrespectful. So I have to answer him.

"Well actually Tori is short for Victoria"

He sighs at my answer and shakes his head. "I don't know what's wrong with people these days, always wanting to shorten names; the people who work for me do the same with my name"

I don't have an answer to that so I just slightly laugh.

"Anyways pleasure meeting you Victoria…now I have to go back to work" he stretches out his hand for me to shake and I nervously take it.

Let's just hope it doesn't stick.

* * *

_**Poor Tori, just when she thought her life couldn't get any more complicated... **_

_**So do you think is it just a coincidence Mr. X and Mr. Oliver sound alike? To find out, stay tuned and tell me what you think. Thank you and have a day filled with awesomeness :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey you guys, I'm really sorry for the delay...its just that I had my birthday last week and got kind of busy with friends and other stupid stuff so I didn't get any time to write. Moving on, hope you all like it...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

Okay Tori just stop being so tense and leave his hand.

"Have a nice day" I say and he leaves, I sigh in relief. Now to find my way to the bathroom.

I finally did find the damn bathroom and after doing my business, I go outside only to find Jade and Beck packing up the barbeque equipment.

"What happened? Where did everyone go?" I ask.

"Cat suddenly got a call from her mother saying that his brother had an accident involving balloons and hairspray so Andre had to take her to the hospital and Robbie decided to tag along with them" Beck explains, while now picking up the empty paper cups from the ground.

"Oh my God is he going to be okay?" I gasp.

"We don't know Vega, I guess we can't see the future now can we?" I see Jade has gotten her sarcasm back.

"So this means the parties over, unless you want to hang around for a while some more with me and Jade?" no way I'm staying any longer, it hurts when I see them together.

I look at the time; it's getting late anyways so I better get going, but how will I go now? Andre was my ride home and I can't use my powers.

"Hey Beck can you drop me home?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure let me just get my keys from the kitchen table and I'll-" he starts making his way to the door which leads inside the house.

"NOO" Jade screams so loud that I loose my balance off the lawn chair I was sitting on but manage to take poise before I fall on the ground, where as Beck just froze and we both look over at Jade, confused by the sudden out burst.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck asks.

"Nothing"

"Then why the sudden out burst?"

"It's just that…your house comes along the way to my house… I can drop you if you want?" Jade asks shyly looking at me.

But before I could say anything, "I thought you were gonna stay the night with me?" Beck questions.

"Yeah I was gonna stay but…I have a test on Tuesday"

"What class?"

"Professor Nixon's class" wait, what? I clearly remember he didn't mention any test. Professor Nixon is our stage history teacher, his class is the only class me and Jade have in common other than Sikowitz's, but Becks not in it.

Aaaaaah! I see what she's doing. Ha-ha she's making an excuse…but why doesn't she want to stay with Beck…anyways like I should be heartbroken about it and if you ask me I might be a little happy.

I can tell Beck is still unsure but doesn't say anything. "Okay but if you want I can drop Tori, it's not a problem"

"No I'll drop Vega. Bye." Beck leans in for a kiss but she turns her face so his lips meet her cheek.

Right there and then she literally pulls me off my seat and without giving me time to say my good bye's to Beck, starts dragging me towards the back door which leads inside the house and then to the main door. She shoves me in her car and climbs in herself from the other side.

"The hell was that for?" I ask trying to sound angry but I know I actually don't.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of there" she says as she puts the car on reverse and gets out of the drive way. I would ask her why but tend to go against it.

The whole drive, she stays quiet and I don't say anything too, instead I start playing with the loose thread coming out of my grey T shirt. Jade's eyes are mostly on the road but a few times I find her looking at me, she opens her mouth a few times to say something but doesn't.

I myself am pretty nervous, after all, this is the first time me being with Jade alone after what happened just a day ago. Maybe she forgot about it or something? But that's highly doubtful.

After a few more painful minutes of awkward silence we finally reach my house when she stops the car, she looks over at me as if she's waiting for me to say something. Really? Why should I be the one to start…and what should I say?

Hey listen Jade sorry about what happened yesterday?

No that's not it and why should I say sorry, even though I know it wasn't good what we did, if felt so right to kiss her, well almost kiss her…but whatever.

And I shouldn't be feeling sorry about this…should I?

God Tori you're the most baffled person on this planet. You know what, forget it.

"Thanks for the ride Jade"

"No problem" God she looks so beautiful and she's so close, is it wrong for me to want to kiss her right now. Oh no Tori she's with Beck, I should back away before I do something I'm going to regret. So I start to reach for the door handle but look back at Jade first.

No I cant leave her like this, what kind of a friend would I be and before what happened yesterday I realize that I promised her that I would always be with her no matter what, so for that to happen, I need to clear things with her, we cant be like this.

I can't forget that, so I turn around to face her again.

"Look Jade we need to talk about what happened yesterday" she doesn't say anything so I might have to try and do this again. "I know you're with Beck and-"

"You think I don't know that?" she snaps back.

"I know that you know…umm…will you let me talk please"

She looks at me expectantly as I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down before all my insides come out. "Okay, listen what happened yesterday was a…mistake, I shouldn't … I mean we shouldn't have" Must I always stutter when I'm nervous? "What I mean is that I know you're with Beck and I totally respect that and I want you to know that what I said yesterday…before the" I slightly smirk and let out a nervous laugh.

She blushes and I think she recalls what happened "Get to the point Vega"

"Look, like I said before I care a lot about you and what I said earlier about me always being there for you… I really meant it" I put my hand on her shoulder and surprisingly, she doesn't shrug it off.

Just for a second I see the same look in her eyes, the one which is soft and I can see her walls finally coming down but it is unfortunately replaced by a harder and colder one.

"Is that all? Because I really need to go" she says as she puts her hand back on the wheel, I don't know if I got my point across, but at least I tried.

"Yeah" I say in a defeated tone and retrieve my hand back from Jade.

But it doesn't.

Oh my fuck, like seriously? Out of all the times my powers could have gotten out of control, they just had to go all out in front of Jade. I'm screwed, how will I ever manage to get it free without Jade knowing.

Oh shit Jade.

She looks at me with a questioning glare and then at my hand still on her shoulder. I pull off a smile, God I really need to fix this and fast. She's gonna find out if I just sit here smiling like an idiot with my hand on her shoulder. But I don't know what to do. I need a distraction and fast. But what?

"Vega will you ever get out of my car? I need to-" she stops talking as I pull her in for a hug with my free hand.

Apart from the really uncomfortable position I'm in; with one hand on Jade's shoulder while the other around her back, I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Jade on the other hand is stiff at first but then relaxes and keeps her hands on my shoulder blades.

I put my face on the crook of her neck, her jet black hair kind of tickle my nose, I breath in her scent. Her hair smells like raspberries fused with a little charcoal, probably from the barbeque party.

"Wow your hard as a brick Vega… now let me go" she says, but she doesn't back out from the hug, maybe she's enjoying this as much as I am. I feel like I can stay like this forever. But she's right, so I slowly start to retrieve myself back and so does my hand fortunately.

"Thank you" I say, I can tell she's still a little stun by my sudden actions but I don't wait for her to talk as I'm already making my way to my own house.

* * *

The weekend passes really fast, Sunday was the day where I got a little time for myself and to think a little about my current situations. About me coming into terms with my powers and how they have and further will affect my life. I know that they will give me some problems and I have to learn to deal with them. What happened with Jade in the car, I was so close to getting caught?

I have the house to myself almost the whole day since mom, dad and Trina will be coming late at night. I decide to make a diary, where I will write all the stuff which is related to my powers.

Up till now the following are the things that I have done or encountered with my strange spider like abilities:

1) They get out of control when I'm nervous or angry.

2) The 'spider webs' which come out of my wrist are organic webs, similar to a spiders but they dissolve after a few minutes so I don't have to worry about leaving spider webs around the house or in the city.

3) The spider sense gives me a serious head ache.

4) They make me see things in more detail.

5) I think they also make me a little more intelligent because I don't know why but I remember each and every lecture of this week's class.

I think these may be a few, but who knows what my weird body can do now. The whole day is consumed by me working out my powers until my family shows up.

The next day when I go to school, everything is going just fine. Today Sikowitz made a bet with us saying that we cannot use any kind of modern technology for the whole week if we want an A in his class. Who wouldn't take a bet like this? I'm sure I can handle not using my phone, laptop or pear pad. Psht, this will be easy as pie.

The whole day at school passes without using my phone…and I'm going mad.

Even at home Sinjin was spying on me so I had to use a damn book instead of the internet. At first I didn't really like using a large book so much since it took me a while to find answers. But I finally got the hang of it, in fact I love using a book now. It's much more detailed. Every word I read just copies into my mind without even trying.

Perks of having these powers.

Cat came to my house too, she was a mess and here I thought I was having troubles. She bought a chew toy shaped like a phone. To tell you the truth it's actually not a bad idea, at least one can pretend using a phone.

* * *

The next day is just like any other day, but before going to school Trina comes inside my room saying she wants to borrow some shirt of mine.

"Tori, I'm borrowing you maroon sweater" she shouts as if were not in the same room.

She doesn't even ask for permission and goes straight in the direction of my closet, that's when I realize. Oh shit, the spider suit is in the cupboard. In a swift motion, I quickly nudge myself between the cupboard door and Trina.

"What the hell are you doing Tori?" Trina says.

"What am I doing? You can't just come and open my cupboard without my permission" The anger in my voice was clearly showing because my sister flinched a little.

"I do it all the time, how come this became a problem just now? Are you hiding something?" Wow Trina's smart.

"No…I'm not but I'll take out the shirt myself"

She groans "Okay fine"

After giving her the shirt she leaves. Wow that was close; you know it's a really stupid idea to keep this in my house, where anyone like my mother or Trina could see my suit. So where do I keep it, some where only I have access too.

My school locker…that's where I keep it when I go to school the next day.

Right now I'm sitting in one of the rooms where we are supposed to be practicing the play Sikowitz has directed, something about submarines. As I'm waiting for the others too come I start fidgeting with my fingers.

Just then I start to pick up sounds of boots clucking on the marble floor, and then the door swings open and I see Jade coming, I stand up from the seat as she yelps my name. She comes closer I can see tears streaming down her face. What the hell is happening?

"Jade what's wrong? Are you okay?" How stupid of you Tori, of course she's not okay other wise she wouldn't be crying now would she.

"You know what there showing on the news right now?" Hey! we weren't supposed to use any modern technology, but that's the least of my problems right now.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"I can't…I can't she's my" what she's saying isn't making any sense. I bring her closer to me and make her sit down on one of the seats and take one myself. I try to comfort her by rubbing my hand on her back, but it doesn't help much, I've never seen her like this before and break's my heart.

"Calm down and tell me-"she cuts me off and speaks.

"There's been a roller coaster malfunction in the mystic mountains, a lot of people including an old lady have there life in danger, some of them are literally hanging upside down from it. One even fell down." Wait okay that's pretty bad news but why has it got Jade crying so much? She usually isn't the one to be considered as expressive. That's when it hits me.

"Oh my God, is it someone you know?"

For the first time in history she locks me in her arms, like if she doesn't she will break, I'm sure no one has seen this side of Jade West.

"The old lady they were talking about is my…grandmother… and I can't do anything to save her"

"Shh its okay Jade, I'm sure the rescue team will be there in no time" I try to comfort her by running my hand in her smooth hair.

"No they won't, mystic mountains is really far way and is surrounded by hills, they won't make it in time" Her voice is muffled because of her face buried in the crook of my neck and her tears trickle down on it. I can't see her like this, I have to do something.

I look at my hands, so it has eventually come down to this…Jade might not be able to do anything, but I can.

Either I can comfort Jade and further get on her good side or go and save her grandmother and the others without her knowing who it was. I have to make a decision and fast.

I promised her that I will be there for her no matter what.

The selfish part of me wants her to be in her embrace forever and wipe all her tears away, I would be happy to do that and maybe she will like me even more than, as pathetic as that sounds. But I know that the thing which is right to do now is let her go and save her grandmother, who from what I can tell she loves a lot.

I hate to do this but I have to, it feels like I'm breaking my promise…

Jade might not open up to me like this again, but I am indirectly doing this for her sake, even if she doesn't know.

"Jade I have to go" I almost push her off of me.

"What?" she sounds confused and hurt, oh my God what am I doing. I want to be by her side so bad but I can't and I can not loose anymore time, if I have to save those people, I have to go fast.

So without even giving an explanation, I run out of the room and towards my locker where I put my suit. The only thing I keep repeating in my head and trying not to go back to the person I'm in love with is…

'It is my responsibility, for the greater good, also I am doing this for her, it doesn't matter if she knows it or not'

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? I think what Tori had to do was a little sad but like she said, it is for the greater good... and if you review I may update this really REALLY soon.**_

_**Btw I think you guys might have picked it up earlier before, but just in case if you didn't, half of this chapter comes from the episode 'cell block'. Anyways I need to sleep, its 3 in the morning where I live. Hope you guys have a nice day, bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10...wow never thought I'd even make it this far considering I don't have the greatest imagination. But I did and that's all thanks to you guys; those who review, favorite an follow my story...especially the one's who review. You guys are the best :D**_

_**But before I start the next chapter, I want to say thank you to ****Anthony121656 for the wish. **_

_**Now you guys can read the** **s****tory...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

I take out my spider suit from the locker and quickly change into it in the girl's bathroom before heading out from the roof. Thank God everyone was in their classes other wise I could have never pulled it off. Within a few minutes I'm making my way to the Mystic mountain park at an immense speed which I didn't even know I was capable of. The whole deal with Jade is the reason behind it.

Mystic Mountain Park is situated in the north of L.A; it is sort of a creepy theme park, with a horror premise to it. I've been there a couple of times to know the direction.

I reach the park really fast, mostly because I never put my feet on the ground even for a second. But where I am right now is the back side, the roller coaster is further inside. As I get closer, I place myself on top of a Ferris wheel, only at a little distance from the roller coaster.

From what I can tell it looks like three of the buggies of the roller coaster are hanging in the air, while the rest of them are providentially still on the track, so they are safe. I look down to see a huge crowd standing just below the roller coaster, most of them screaming for the life of their loved ones I suppose...I need to act fast.

So without further thinking I swing to the roller coaster as fast as I can, the adrenaline taking all my fear away as I make it and decide to save Jade's grandmother first. I know that's really low of me, but in my defense, she was the most endangered right now, the others still have support of their seat belts and they are young so I can tell they can still hold on for a bit, while the only thing keeping Jade's grandma from falling down at least 120 feet was the thick cable wire of the roller coaster caught in her right foot.

She was literally dangling in the air and not to mention screaming.

But the screaming stopped as soon as I took a hold of her and dropped my self with her on the ground. Ignoring the gasps and shouts of the crowd, I leave her on the ground, because I had to save the others too.

I go back to the roller coaster, to see a man who is just about to loose his grip on the metal bar he's holding on to. He knows I'm trying to pick him up but he stops me.

"No please help my son first" I follow the path of his eyes which lead to a blonde haired kid in the buggy before his.

I do what he tells me and go to the kid, unlike the other people I have interacted with by far; he looks at me with a blank expression as I try to pull him of the seat. But the stupid safety bar doesn't come off. I try to pull it with my strength, but am scared for the child, because he might get hurt in the process.

"Hey kid can you please help me out over here" he doesn't even respond, what should I do now?

Just then, I decide to just break it off somehow, as I'm doing it, I suddenly hear a man scream followed by a few more screams from the crowd below me as he looses his hold on the metal bar and is about to be tuned into road kill.

In a split second, I eject a web aiming for the man, it sticks on his lower back and at the same time, the stupid metal bar comes off to giving me space to pick up the kid with one hand as I try to gently drop his father on the ground in a steady pace with the other, I have to be careful to make sure something doesn't go wrong.

I come down with the boy in my hand and leave him by his father's side, who is crying with relief; the kid still doesn't say a word…is he okay or something? That is when see them talking in some sort of a sign language. The kid is hearing impaired.

"Thank you so much" he says as a tear escapes his eye, I don't say anything in return. I drag my eyes from them to know exactly might be the reaction from the rest of the people.

They were going mad, the cameras flashing, all eyes on me, cheering or screaming, I couldn't differ. Thus, these were my sign to leave as fast as possible. I didn't need to attract anymore attention.

Well too late for that I guess, but still I need to go, there are still 3 more classes I can make it too.

* * *

On returning back to HA, where I change first, on the roof top which was awkward, but I managed somehow and then go to my locker to get my books for the next class. Which is Sikowitz's, the ones is before didn't have all my friends in them, one had only Robbie, the other one with Cat and Andre.

"Can I come in?" I ask smoothing out my hair as I know they must be a little out of place after I pulled the mask off.

"Yes you may, take a seat Toro" I motion towards the seat next to Andre before glancing towards Jade, I couldn't read her exact expression, but I knew it would be a cold and distant one.

"So you gonna tell us why you came late?" he raises an eyebrow and I shift in discomfort because everybody's looking at me.

Think of a lie Tori, fast. I look around to see Robbie isn't present either, hmmm I wonder why? But on the bright side I can use it to my advantage.

"Well I and Robbie went to Nozu and both of us forgot our wallet and didn't have any phones because of the bet so that Japanese woman made us do her work" I start but he lifts his hand up to stop me from giving him further explanation.

"This is like the second time you guys have done this" Andre slightly chuckles.

"Yeah I know"

"So where's Robbie? Didn't he come with you?" Beck says, Oops I totally forgot about that part.

"I umm he had to work an extra shift because…"

"Okay class, all of you stop chit chatting and time for some method acting" Sikowitz says and starts the lesson.

The whole time I try to look at Jade from my seat but it's like she doesn't even see me giving her the 'apologetic' look.

When the lesson is over Jade and Beck are the first ones to leave the class, well Beck because I think Jade knows that I won't talk in front of him. So now how do I confront her? I can't do it right now because Andre and Cat came up to me.

Right now its lunch time, it's just me, Cat and Jade right now. Don't know where the boys are. Cat is way to distracted by her chew toy phone to notice me gaping at Jade, who on the other hand doesn't even show a single hint emotion which I usually see in her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking, about me to me specific.

Well I'm sure as hell they aren't good thoughts. Jade's ego is the size of the freaking Pacific ocean. I'm sure she would've been more mad then sad for me leaving her.

But by the way she's stabbing her salad; It's definitely more mad then sad.

It also makes me wonder, why isn't she happy, doesn't she know that her grandmother got saved? Speaking of which, doesn't anybody know about that awesome saving stunt I pulled just about an hour ago?

Well then I realize that our phones including hers are still with Sikowitz. But what about everybody else? They have their phones, why don't they know? Maybe it didn't go as prominent as I thought it would, by the way people were cheering for me and taking pictures as if I'm celebrity I thought the story would be a head line by now.

And most of all, its not as if you see a human with spider like abilities all the time.

"Watcha doing there muchacha, you look distracted" up till now I hadn't realized that Andre had seated next to me.

"She must be busy thinking about how his boyfriend afro and his puppet are doing" Jade says as she takes a mouthful of salad.

Wait? What the hell…does she really think that…ugh I don't even want to say it out loud.

"First of all I'm not distracted" okay I am a little but can u blame me? "Second, Robbie is not my BOYFRIEND"

Jade just nods but I know she still doesn't believe me "So what were you doing with him at Nozu or were you even at Nozu? Was it just a one time deal you made with him or was he repaying you back for the times you helped him massage his grandma's feet...you know by screwing him, tell me Vega?" Jade's making me sound like whore.

I wasn't even with him in the first place "We were just hanging out like friends, that's it and Nozu-"

"One time my brother"

"Shut up Cat" I and Jade assert in a union, but Jade's voice over powers me showing the anger rising up in her, both of us have stood up now and are across from each other the only thing separating us is the lunch table.

Andre glances at us back and forth but then narrows his eyes on Jade "What has gotten you so worked up girl?"

"None of your God damn business Harris" she hisses.

Andre's my best friend I know he's only doing this to have my back, but he doesn't really know the reason behind Jades anger or dare I say…

Jealousy.

"So then why are you acting all accusing and stuff, she's not Beck you know"

The tension in our table is making me uncomfortable, but Jade finally speaks. "You know what, you" she pokes her finger at me "you can go fuck yourself for all I care" she throws her remaining food in the dust bin and leaves. I quickly make my way to go after her but Andre stops me by grabbing my arm.

"That's just Jade being a gank, let her be and she'll come around eventually…that's what Beck does" Andre is my best friend but he's also Beck's friend so he knows Beck's dynamic with Jade more than me.

"Whatever Andre, I'm not Beck and by the way if I want to talk to her I'll talk, now let go of me" as if he could take a hold of me, but he drops his hand anyways.

"I was just-" I don't let him finish instead I walk towards the main building of our school to catch up to Jade. I finally find her walking in the hallway towards her locker.

"Hey Jade wait up" as soon as I said that, her strides become longer but it doesn't take me much to catch up and turn her around.

"Just get the hell away from me Vega; I don't want you near me" Ouch that hurt.

"Jade I'm really sorry okay, will you at least hear me out"

"Sure, let's see what you come up with, but tell me one thing first, did you or did you not leave me like that to go out with Robbie right after you left me"

I groan in annoyance, regretting what stupid fib I said earlier about me going with Robbie "It wasn't a date"

She ignores my response and repeats the question again. "Did you or did you not" Jade standing so close, it's so intimidating, I feel like I'm being scolded for something I didn't do.

But she doesn't know that and I can't tell her so I lower my head to look anywhere but her.

When I don't answer her she shakes her head and lets out a sigh "That's what I thought"

"But…" but I didn't go with Robbie.

"But what? There's not a single thing in the world which would change the fact that you left me to go with Robbie for what ever it was" She says it in such a hurtful way that I feel tears forming in my eyes "And the worst part is that I actually believed when you said…you cared about me"

"But I do care about you Jade" I take a hold of her hand but she pulls away.

"Spare me with your bull shit Vega, your no better than Beck or my parents or anyone else you are…A LIAR" she barks the last bit.

I don't have anything to say now, she called me a liar, which is true…but not how the way she thinks I am. I am at a loss of words, but it doesn't matter because I know that no matter what I say she still won't believe me so it's better to stay silent until she leaves.

And then she does.

I fall down on the ground and bang the back of my head on someone's locker. Since everybody's sill out having lunch, I'm left alone. Thinking about what I could have said to Jade when she accused me of going on a date with Robbie when Andre shows up a stands above me.

"Tori come on you have to see this" he doesn't mention anything about me being rude a few minutes ago so I might as well let it go too.

"I really don't want too"

"But you have too" with a sigh, I let him pull me off the ground and let him lead me back to the asphalt Café where everybody has surrounded Sinjin…wait, when did Sinjin become so popular?

"Why are all these people crowding Sinjin" I ask Andre.

"There's a new video his cousin sent him from mystic mountain park" Oh shit.

I squeeze myself into the crowd and when I finally reach Sinjin, I ask him to let me see it, like what everyone else is doing and then he screams on top of his lungs.

"I've already posted this video on the Slap you people, no need to see it from my phone" and with that last statement Sinjin's 15 minutes of fame were over, I still stood by him since my phone is with Sikowitz right now…screw the bet, I want to see my video.

I snatch the phone from his hands to see. As expected, it's the same one in which I saved those three people on the roller coaster, it's a complete raw footage and I can hear people screaming in the back ground, things like 'What the fuck?' 'Who is this girl' 'It's a miracle'.

"That chick is pretty hot huh?" Sinjin creeps up behind me, but he doesn't take the phone away from my hand.

"You can't even see her face"

"Who care's…but she is hot" I roll my eyes and give him his phone back, no need to see the whole video when I was their in the first place.

After school finishes, I find out by Beck that Jade had already left two classes before to go and see her grandma and there's still no sign of Robbie. He must have gotten sick or something. I also find out that the video Sinjin posted is spreading like wild fire. But the Slap is not the only place where I'm getting popular, I'm sure about that as I find my parents watching the news when I get home.

It's about the roller coaster incident.

* * *

Meanwhile at Oscorp:

Mr. X was sitting in his large office, across the wooden desk sat two men who look beaten up, that is because they have been beaten up by one of Mr. X's men. "So tell me again why I hired you two ass holes"

They don't answer abruptly so one of Mr. X's body guards slap the left one right across his face. His nose starts to bleeds as the other one answer's.

"It's because we said we would find out a way to make Dr. Mark human again" that's right, Mr. X who was the cause of Dr. Mark's transformation into a giant lizard wanted his worker back, that is because he is the only one who was successful in completing genetic alteration and now that he had lost the spider too, it was making him more belligerent by the day.

"But you didn't so…" he pulls out a pistol from his drawer "tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he points it at them and they start pleading for mercy. As he is about to pull the trigger, James Herman; Mr. X's right hand and one of his most trust worthy and loyal friends barges in through the large glass doors.

"Turn on the TV and switch to channel 8" he says.

"_Right now reporting live from mystic mountain park, just a few moments ago what could have been turned to a day of tragedy because of the mishap taking place on one of the roller coasters in Mystic mountain park was brightened by a mysterious savior" _The news reporter in the TV says but is stopped as Mr. X pauses the TV.

"What is this?" Mr. X asks his friend.

"Increase the volume and listen carefully" he does what he is told and un pauses and increases the volume.

"_Who appeared out of no where and saved three of the endangered roller coaster rider including an old lady and a 12 year old child. This mystery savior was identified as a female and how she saved those three people is truly one of the most peculiar things seen by man kind. If you look at this footage shot by one of people in the crowd"_

The scene cuts from the reporter and shows the video of how this 'savior' saved those three people is shown but the voice of the reporter can still be heard as he speaks "_This girl now being called as 'spider girl'_ because_ of her spider like abilities, after saving the three people left the scene in a hurry not leaving a single clue of who is she and where she is"_ as the scene ended they got back to the reporter who's voice got feeble as Mr. X muted the T.V and grins. This has truly turned out to be a good day.

"Guards take care of these two, we might not need the cure after all…and kill them quietly please" he eyed towards the two beaten up scientists.

They now dragged the crying men outside leaving Mr. X and James Herman to talk in private. "So what do you want me to do?"

"First of all find it…or should I say her"

"But how will we find her?"

"Well that's when our lovely Dr. Mark comes into the picture"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and please review...I appreciate each and every review. **_

_**Oh and btw...any thoughts on why Robbie skipped school? ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's chapter 11 you guys and thank you for the 100+ followers. Thank you also to those who read, review and favorite. Oh by the way, I wanna share some pretty interesting info with you guys...Did anyone of you know that Jori is actually a word in some languages (well actually it's written as Jodi but pronounced as Jori) and it means a couple/two people in a romantic relationship. I don't know if you guys find this interesting, but I certainly did lol ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Victorious or Spider man._**

* * *

_"We will be returning soon, with more news on spider girl" _the news telecast finishes. I'm still standing with the school bag on my left shoulder glaring at the TV and then my parents turn towards me.

"Hey baby, how was school?"

"It was fine, how come your at home at this hour?" dad is one of those people for whom work always comes first and that's a good thing, he told me once when I was small that it is his duty and responsibility as a cop. Sure he spends time with us but he has to make sacrifices as a server of the state "Slow day at work so I decided to bring some of it home and spend the rest of the time with my family but now I have to go in a few minutes after this Spider girl facade" by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to pleased to be going.

"Oh yeah spider girl, I heard about her in school" I plop down on the couch between my parents and take a handful of popcorn from the bowl in my mothers hand "Does anyone know who she is?"Oh-oh I know. It's you daughter. "What do you guys think?" But they don't know that so I want to know what they think about 'spider girl' and by the way who ever gave me that name…I will sue them. I was gonna go with 'Spider princess" or something.

Meh, I guess spider girl will work as well.

"Well no one knows exactly who she is" mom gets up from the couch, hands me the bowl of popcorn and makes her way to the kitchen, so that leaves dad to give me the answer.

"Yeah but from what I can tell she is definitely the work of some government organization or a terrorist group" his answer makes me literally choke on the popcorn I have in my mouth, I think I just bit my tongue in the process. Owe.

"Honey are you okay? Holly bring some water, I think she choked on the popcorn"

"No there's no need" I try to contain another cough but it comes out anyways "popcorn got stuck in my throat" I quickly gulp down the water which my mother gave me. "Thanks mom" my voice comes out rugged, she smiles in return.

"I don't think she is a terrorist, by the way she saved those people today" I defend myself or in this case, spider girl.

"Yeah maybe, maybe not who knows" he says and suddenly gets a call "It's from Gary, they need me so see you at night" he kisses my cheek and then kisses my mom on the lips by the door and leaves. The only thing that has come out of this conversation:

Maybe I was better off without my dad's opinion

But hey at least my mom didn't say anything…I should ask her again.

"So mom what do you think?" I ask still unsure of what she might say, something like my dad or worse.

"About what?" it looks like she's searching for something, bending down like she wants to find something underneath the table.

"You know about spider girl…are you looking for something?"

"Yeah I can't find my car keys" now she's looking near the couch. How can she be so slow? They are under the pillow, I can clearly see even from a few feet away. Oh yeah sorry, not everyone has super vision.

"Look under the pillow mom"

"Oh yeah, found them…thanks" she grabs the car keys and goes for the door.

"Hey you didn't answer my question"

"Oh yeah, sorry can we please talk about it after I come back, I'm getting a little late for my manicure appointment…bye" the door closes and I let out a sigh.

"So much for my mom's opinion"

* * *

After spending an exact 136 minutes in the same position, which is hanging upside down from the ceiling of my room with the motion of a pendulum. Listening to depressing songs and thinking about Jade and the conversation we had at school.

What happened today was really intense, well honestly what's happening since the past few weeks, all of it is intense. I seriously have no idea what I'm gonna do, I think the pressure of the whole spider thing is getting to me. Especially what it's doing to my relation with Jade.

There are only two things which are really complicating my life right now. One, Jade. I seriously don't know what I'm gonna do about it and the second is the whole spider girl situation. The worst part is, both of these I have to keep a secret, so I have no one to talk too. Hell right now even Trina would make a good listener, but I can't tell her or anyone.

No one would get it…or am I just thinking that? I don't know but I just can't deal with more drama.

I realize that its night time and I need to get out. I can't just sit here, well more like hang here and do nothing. I want to release all this pressure building up inside of me before I explode. When's the last time, I actually got relief…

When I fought in the gorilla club; even though it got screwed up in the end, it was sure a lot of fun to just let all the anger out.

So I gear up. I don't wear the spider suit because I know people will recognize me and then I will attract attention so better to be safe and wear something different this time. I don't take off my jeans or shirt, just wear a purple hoodie on the top and wrap a black scarf around half of my face so even though I pretty much look like myself, no one will recognize me. Except if someone I know is there…but what are the odds of that?

None

Before I know it, I'm in the dark and creepy street where the gorilla club is. I go inside, sign in and am eagerly waiting for my turn. There are at least 3 more pairs fighting first. I hope I get a good one.

Finally my turn comes and I make my way into the arena, but my jaw hangs open when I look in the direction of the fighter. However it's not the fighter who I reacted in such a way too. It's the person behind him in the audience…

Those black curls I could recognize even from far away, it's Robbie. What in the name of fuck is he doing here?

I become stiff when I see his eyes move from the large amount of money he has in his hands to us, as the bell to start the match rings. I need to get out of here before he recognizes me. So instead of pacing towards that haggard looking man who calls him self "Mad hook" I dash towards the opposite direction but am stopped by the on lookers who think I might be running away because I'm scared.

Proving my grit is the last the thing on my mind as I literally leap over them and dart towards the main exit. Not even looking back for a single second as I run away to my house without a halt.

Wow that was close.

* * *

The next day I go to school with the hopes of winning Jade back, but even though she doesn't talk to me or avoids even being in the same room. I then come up with the perfect idea:

"So all I have to do is bring Jade into the black box theater and you'll give me a hug?" Sinjin says, I can see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes and I'll even give you a kiss if you bring her here in 10 minutes" I say in a flirtatious way but he leans in and I face palm him "Not a kiss on the lips you idiot, only the cheek, that's as high as it gets"

He adjusts the glasses I displaced on his nose and smirks "It's a deal."

I stand behind one of the large wooden doors as I hear the sound of foot steps, which must be Jade. I was right …

The door flings open and I'm almost crushed between it and the wall.

"This better be good Sikowitz, I'm getting late…I have to go somewhere" she drops her bag on of the chairs and turns around to find me only a few inches away from her. She jumps at the sight of me but quickly gains composure and makes a revolted face.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this" she tries to turn around but I keep her in place by planting both my hands on her shoulders "let go of me Vega NOW"

I wince but still don't budge "No, not until you accept my apology"

"Well that is not gonna happen"

I come closer, although my heart beat must be the same as a humming bird "Then I'm not gonna let you go, is that what you want?"

She glares at me so hard that under normal circumstances I would be running away, but to her shock and mine, I don't. In fact I look right into her eyes.

This is just too much, with her so close. I'm trying the best I can not to avert my eyes from her icy ones to her slightly parted lips and not just move my hands from her shoulders to her waist.

"What makes you think I'm gonna forgive you that easily Vega?" she whispers in my ear, after she's done, her breath still lingers on my skin. With that, I think I might be loosing my cheeky attitude.

"Tell me what will make you forgive me and I'll do it" I say with complete assurance.

"Really?" she licks her lips; I can't help but look at them. Is it just me or someone turned off the air conditioning in this area?

"Yes really"

"Okay then for starters…let me go" she says and without even fucking thinking straight, I remove my hands from the hold. The control she has over me is excruciating.

When I realize she's walking away I shout out after her, my voice echoes in the large room "Hey wait, where are you going?"

"None of your business but Beck's waiting for me in the parking lot, we're going to Nozu" she says as she reaches the doors.

_Oh so you can forgive that cheating boyfriend of yours in a matter of hours but not me_ I ramble in my mouth. Something about the last line made something inside of me tick that I had an urge to just punch a fucking hole in the wall or better yet in someone. Whoa Tori you're going a little overboard calm the chizz down.

I want to find Andre now, slight change of plans.

* * *

"Awe Man, why are we going to Nozu…I wanted to have burgers at Karaoke Dokie?" Andre says as he takes a turn. After school me, him and Cat decide to go grab lunch. Oh yeah, Robbie still didn't show up at school today.

"No burgers are boring…sushi is way more fun" Although I don't mind having burgers right now, I insist Andre to go to Nozu because I know Jade is gonna be their.

As we enter, I quickly can my eyes around the whole area. But unfortunately, I don't find Jade or Beck. Huh, did she lie to me when she said she was coming to Nozu or maybe they decided to go somewhere else or maybe they are just running late.

Anyways now that we are here might as well just eat since I practically made Andre and Cat come here by begging. So we take three seats at the bar. As our food arrives and we're eating Cat suddenly gets up from her chair and starts to jump her way to the entrance like she saw someone.

"Where the hell is she going?"

I get my answer before Andre speaks; Cat comes back dragging Robbie with her….wait Robbie?

"What the hell have you been up to man; we haven't seen u since days?" Andre says. Something about Robbie being here like this; that is looking all sweaty and nervous makes me wonder that something is not right here.

Well at least my spider tingling does, but I ignore.

"I just…" he starts looking all around the whole area, like he's looking for someone "I just had to take care to something"

Liar, I saw him yesterday at the Gorilla club…making money by what I assume gambling "Okay so why don't you come here and sit with us" I point at the chair beside me. But he furiously shakes his head…seriously what's up with Robbie? He's not acting like him at all.

"Robbie are you okay…you don't look so good" Cat says, she even picked it up.

"Yeah I'm okay I have to go I-" he get's cut off as Jade and Beck come up to us. Maybe they were running late after all and she didn't lie.

"Hey guys…I thought Andre said you guys were going to Karaoke Dokie, if I knew we would have come together" Beck says.

"Yeah we were but Tori insisted on coming here"

Jade gives a mischievous smirk and looks toward me "Oh really, I wonder why she wanted to come?" I hope nobody saw me blush.

"I wanted to have Sushi that's it…anyways moving on" I look at Robbie quickly changing the topic "What the hell is gotten into you…your acting like someone's coming out to get you"

God I just wish that it really wasn't the case because as soon as I said that, some people looking like the one's you might see in a gang movie come inside Nozu and I can't help but feel that they are walking towards us.

I was right.

All of us who were talking promptly shut our mouths as the tall guy slams his hand on the counter where Robbie was sitting "I thought you might be coming alone Shapiro"

"Yeah I was, I mean I did…I don't know who they are" All of us just look at these gangsters and Robbie, just confused by what the hell is happening over here.

The man and the two people behind him just chuckle "Yeah I could clearly see that by the way you all kids were chit chatting" sarcasm doesn't suit the southern accent he has "I really don't care, you just owe Tank some money and we're here to get it" Wait tank? isn't that the wrestler chick who I knocked out that day?

My heart drops as I connect the dots; seeing Robbie at the gorilla club, tank, the money in his hands looked like he was gambling.

I think Robbie owes Tank some serious money.

"I don't have the money right now, I swear I'll get it in a few days"

I think seeing the seriousness of this situation Andre steps up "Look the guy said he's gonna give you the money in a few days, then he will"

"Well that's not happening…if Tank wants the money today, then there's no changing it" The southern guy looks at all of us and then back again at Robbie who's trying to say something but doesn't seem to be finding words "I think this is not the right place to talk further so I consider you might come with us...all of you"

"Please don't involve them in this" Robbie says pleading.

"Now they are, so do not make a scene and follow us" I wouldn't have listened to him until he showed the gun tucked inside his jeans.

The two other guys make us get up swiftly so that no one would suspect anything and their in luck today because not a lot of people come at Nozu at this hour. Without any hesitation we follow them.

Like we have a choice, Robbie seriously fucked us up bad. I'm sure after we're done with this, he might be getting into some serious shit…that is if we get to live another day.

They make us follow them to a black van which they had conveniently parked in the alley so not a lot of people might see us. As we are walking towards the vehicle I hear a voice from behind.

"Let go of me you jerk, I swear I will break your bones" the voice, it's Jade. In all of this mess, I had forgotten that she had been their too. I stop walking and look behind, to see if she's okay.

Thank God she is, the man has a slight hold on her hand but lets go "Who told you to stop" he looks at me "get the fuck inside" he pushes me inside the van followed by Jade. I swear if I didn't want to keep my identity a secret, I would have killed these bastards as soon as he touched Jade…my Jade.

I look at all of my friends, who all look scared as much as I… all except Beck, because he's not here. Now that I remember I didn't see him after we left Nozu.

"Where's Beck?" I whisper to Jade who's sitting next to me.

"He sneaked away somehow, he's gonna call 911"

Two guys sit in front and the other one sits in the back with us, as the car starts moving, I get more and more scared. However a cool hand firmly cups my shaky and sweaty hand, Jade... she gives it a light squeeze. Although we can't exactly speak, I lip read her, I think she says '_it's going to be okay'  
_

I hope it is and if it isn't I might want to reconsider using my powers without the mask because I will do anything to keep Jade safe at all costs and my friends, of course.

Lets just hope it doesn't come down to it though.

* * *

_**So I hope you all enjoyed it, oh and now you know why Robbie skipped school. Have a good day. Good bye, and make sure to leave a review :D Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I was gonna post this chapter yesterday but couldn't so better late then never right? Oh yeah thanks for the cool reviews, you all make me happy, btw one review said this story should be considered to be as a movie? How I would love for it to happen ;)  
_**

**_Here's the new chapter.._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Victorious or Spider man._**

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

"Are you sure Beck is gonna call 911?" I mumble to Jade slowly so that one of tank's men sitting behind and keeping an eye on us can't hear me. The worst part about this whole thing is that they took our phones away, so we can't do much of anything and Beck's the only on we can rely on.

"Yes I'm sure Tori, it's not like he's just going to leave us kidnapped… now shut up" despite the fact that we are in a life threatening situation and Jade and I are literally holding hands, she still manages to act all bitchy.

I don't talk after that the whole way to…wait where the hell are they taking us?

The windows of the van are tinted black so I can't see where we are going, but then the van stops and they shove us out of it. The place looks like a large underground parking area, but the only car I see is the black van we came in.

"You guys, I'm scared" Cat is almost on the verge of tears.

I seriously have no idea what are they doing or why the fuck did they bring us here; the only thing I know right now is that it's better to keep quiet and wait for what's to come.

However Jade on the other hand is getting impatient and wants some answers "Look you have succeeded to scare us, it would be better if you would tell us what the fuck is going on or even better that you leave us alone" I nudge Jade with my elbow to tell her to stop.

"Well we can't leave you alone right now…not until tank gets here anyways and she will be arriving any second, so I give it as a wise advice to you kids to keep your trap shut until she comes" The man chews on the tooth pick he has in his mouth. Gross.

It takes about 5 minutes of more waiting when a large green jeep comes inside the area and parks it with the van. Tank gets out wearing a mustard tank top which is certainly two sizes too small, almost looks like part of her skin and wearing brown cargo's underneath. Up until now I had only seen her in her wrestling attire but this look is even scarier and bolder. I can literally see the veins popping out from her abnormally large muscles; as far as women are concerned...must be from the steroids I guess.

Another thing in her appearance which grabs my attention and makes me a little happy is the band aid on her nose, did I do that? Ha-ha yes I did.

She shoves the men out of her way and stands in front of where we are, taking a good look at all of us "So which one of these little assholes took my money?" one of them points towards Robbie and she lets out of a small laugh. God, how much I hate that laugh.

Tank grips Robbie by the collar and drags him to the center. All of us watch in horror as she smirks at Robbie and without warning dives, hands outstretched at his mid section. She hit's Robbie hard, knocking him down. Robbie thrashes but Tank is heavy and still doesn't budge.

She hits him again "That's what you get" punch "For taking my money" another one on the jaw "And not returning it". I grab onto Jade's arm to control myself, squeezing it tightly as I can. My spider sense is telling me stop this and kill all of these people including the one's holding us down and not letting me help Robbie.

Tank gets up from Robbie, and he get's to his knees, holding his face with one hand. The blood heaving from his nose covers his fingers in seconds. Robbie weeps and crawls away from Tank.

I look from a crying Cat, to Robbie and Tank's figures. Anger bubbles in my chest and bursts from my mouth "STOP IT"

Tank stops her movements and looks at me, wiping the sweat off her face "Why should I? I'm having fun" she smirks and motions to kick him again but I speak again.

"Hitting and bullying kids is your definition of fun?" I say, anger showing in my voice.

"If you're having such of a problem in seeing me have 'fun' with your friend, why don't you take his place?" she eye's towards his men to make way for me, but before I go Jade grabs my hand again and gives me such a hard look that I think I might be turning into stone.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not letting you go" she says but I yank her hand anyway and start walking towards Tank.

I don't look back and can hear the protests by Andre, Cat and Jade who I'm sure want to come for my far as they know I might not stand a better chance than Robbie. I might be thinking of keeping it that way somehow, I have a plan, that is if Beck calls 911 and they find out where these people have taken us.

I'll let Tank hit me, I'm sure I will last long. I do have super healing…wait I don't know that.

As I reach where Tank is and take Robbie's place who somehow managed to drag himself towards Cat and the others, I can feel my throat is dry and knots in my stomach. Even though I know that I can survive this sadist women's beating because of my abilities, it is going to hurt as much as it hurts everyone else.

God, how much I wish that it didn't.

She drives her fist in the center of my stomach while the other hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling, well I wouldn't have fallen anyways but it did still hurt and I let out a feeble groan. Behind us I hear Jade scream that she is willing to take my place, followed by unusual cruel words of cursing. If she makes Tank angrier than I did, then the wrestler might consider Jade taking my place. Which I don't want to happen at all, so I aggravate Tank.

"Is that all you've got?" I say "You can't even beat me, a little 'girl'?" if the first comment didn't have much effect, this one surely did because one second Tank and I are staring at each other, and the next Tank's hands are up high covering her face and her knees are bent like she's ready to pounce.

"Well we might have got a smart one over here guys" she looks at his men who grin in return and then looks at me "let's see what you can do...hit me" she laughs.

As an impulse I kick her on the side. Or I would have kicked her on the side if I had used more force; she catches my foot and yanks me forward, knocking me off balance. My back smacks into the ground, I manage to pull my foot free and scramble to my feet.

My spider sense tells me it's better to stay at my feet, that way she won't get to kick me on my head.

"That didn't hurt" Okay, it did.

Tank's mischievous smirk disappears. Her arm twitches and a pain stabs my jaw and spreads across my face, my ear starts to ring and I get slightly dizzy, I am too off balance to notice another punch coming hard in the stomach. Her fist forces the air put of my lungs, it hurts so bad that I fall.

I make myself stand again only to see her standing in front of me; she grabs my hair in one hand and punches my nose with the other. The pain is more like a crackle than a stab, spotting my vision with blue, green and red. However, I still try to stand; she punches me again, this time on the ribs. Almost making me loose balance.

_The police are coming, they must have found out about us up till now. I'm sure it's not that hard to find a black van, right? _I see a sold mass hovering over me, a body. I try to shove it away, as a reflex and hear a large scream in return. I believe I might have hit Tank on her chest. Oops, that wasn't part of the plan.

"You little bitch, where did you get so much strength from?" she has her hand on the area of her right lung and with the other smacks my ear with the flat of her palm. I fall onto the ground.

Again

I hear more ringing, well at least it's muffled all the loud gasps and sobs coming out of my friends as they watch me turn into pulp. The ringing is followed by black patches in my vision; did something get in my eye?

I don't stand again this time, because I don't think I can. I patiently wait for what's to come next, although I think I might not like it. My knees have given up; the floor is cool against my cheek. Something slams to my side, and I let out a screech followed by another one but not from me, I have a feeling its Jade or Cat, I don't know.

My face is wet, bloody nose and Tank spins around me. It was wise idea not standing up again if the rooms spinning so much. Seriously if the police don't come I might consider telling my feelings to Jade right now…that is if I go unconscious or...die, that can happen if Tank keeps kicking me all over.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see someone come over too us and scream "Enough Tank" he says "let them go, the police is just around the block"

"Ugh okay, let's go" she kicks me on my knee one last time and makes her way to the jeep followed by her men. I exhale noisily, close by eyes and remain on the ground.

I'm not unconscious but my friends might think that because within a second someone hugs my body, the same raspberry scent "Tori please wake up" Jade cries out, directly in my ear.

"I am awake Jade" I manage to say over the fact that my head still feels like it's filled with cotton balls. She let's go of me and I get to see her face as she wipes the tears from her face. Awe, was she crying for me? That's so sweet.

At least my vision is getting better, way more faster then my body, which hurts a lot.

I drag my eyes from Jade to my other friends, all of them have a smile on their face but I can see the dried tears. Except Robbie, well I can't really tell because of his swollen eye. They all hug me and let out contempt sighs. Cat and Andre help me stand up. I get a little off balance as they let go of me but Jade quickly puts her hand around my waist for support.

They all smirk at Jades kind gesture and she glares at them "What? She was gonna fall on her ass again, so I helped her"

"Okay, what ever you say" Andre raises his hands in defeat.

Robbie stares at me, I see guilt in his eyes "Thank you Tori, for standing up for me and" He starts to cry "you really didn't have to do that, but you did and I'm just…I don't know what to say"

"Well you could say sorry" I nudge my elbow in Jade's ribs as she hisses at him.

"I'm sorry" he covers his face with his hands as he cries. Is it weird that I kind of feel bad for him?

After a few more minutes of just standing there waiting for something to happen, like the police coming which now I have a feeling, they won't "So what now?" I say.

Andre looks at the cut above my eyebrow "Well first off, we might need to get you to the hospital"

"No!" I say as fast as I hear the word 'hospital' and they all look at me confused.

"Why not?"

"Umm because…" because if they take a look at me, it wouldn't take them too long to figure out who I am by all the weird things my body can do.

"Tori's right you guys, if we take her to the hospital they will suspect something is wrong and the police will get involved" Robbie completes what I was about to say.

"Well as much as I want to punch you in the face right now" Andre goes up to Robbie who squirms "but you might be right"

"What the hell guys, are you mad? She seriously needs some medical attention and I don't care a fuck that Robbie will get into trouble, you know why? Because he got the rest of us in trouble by whatever messed up shit he did and Tori had to pay for it…he deserves to in fucking jail" Jade screams on top of her lungs.

"No please don't do that, I swear I will do anything" Robbie begs.

"We aren't going to send you to Jail Robbie, although we will deal with you once we get out of here" I say, we all agree on this except Jade who grunts something under her breath about 'thinking of this as a stupid idea' as she helps me the whole way outside this abandoned building. It's actually really sweet, how she manages to be angry and helpful at the same time.

* * *

When we get out and figure where they took us, we decide that it maybe be best if Jade and Andre go get the car which is parked outside Nozu while Cat and Robbie wait at the same place with me, they think I might be to 'injured' to walk, which is not true.

When they come back and we sit inside the car, all of them start to look at me with worried eyes, ugh I know I got beat up, but seriously it doesn't hurt that bad anymore...okay it still does, but not that much "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Tori if we are gonna hide what happened for Robbie's sake" Andre gazes and Robbie with an angry expression "although he doesn't deserve it right now, then you really can't go back to your house looking like this" Oh damn, I forgot about that part.

"So then what? Where do I go?" I ask as I look into the rare view mirror of the car, it turns out I do really look that bad as they say I do. My nose is all bloody, there's a large cut right above my eye, I know there will be a lot more on my whole body, but I will check them afterwards, that is wherever I plan to go.

"You could come to my place, but I don't really know how my grandma would react if she sees you, especially like this" Andre says.

"Or you could come to my place Tori, we will watch Disney movies and I will make you some soup which makes sick people feel better" As much as that sounds fun, I really don't have the energy right now for a movie night and I think Cat isn't getting the seriousness of the situation. However I think I might not have a choice at this point as I can't go to my place, Cat would do.

"Yeah sure le-" as I'm about to accept Cat's offer Jade cut's me off.

"Oh my God you guys are so stupid it's killing me, no offense Cat but I don't think soup will make her feel better right now because soup is for sick people, not for the ones who have been beaten up by a gangster. My parents are not at home, so Tori your coming with me and I'll deal with your wounds…okay"

Jade's tone is scaring me so it would be wise if I just say yes "Okay"

"Then it's settled, Tori is going with Jade and I'll drop Robbie and Cat to their own houses, and Robbie don't think we'll forget about this, we will deal with you later" Andre starts the car and starts dropping us off one by one. First Robbie, then Cat.

My heart beat gets fast as he stops at Jade's house, Jade helps me get out of the car "Are you sure your gonna be okay…with Jade?"

"What do you mean Harris? I'm not going to kill your friend as much as that sounds fun…so you can go now" Jade snaps.

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine" I smile at him.

"Okay, but do call me if you need anything…bye" he rolls up the window and drives off leaving me with Jade…alone.

For the whole night *gulp*

* * *

_**I hope I didn't let you guys down with the fight scene, cause I've come to notice that some of you really like them. Well this wasn't exactly a fight (more like Tori getting beaten, but you know what I mean) **_**_and if you are looking forward to what happens between Jade and Tori and how Jade might take care of her and her injuries'...leave a review and I'll update sooner if possible, bye :D  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I tried my best to write a new chapter as soon as possible, but had too much work that had to be done. However, I did post this before my usual posting time. Last chapter got some awesome response and I hope so does this one. Thank you to all who read, review, favorite and follow this story and happy 200+ reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

Jade helps me all the way to the house, I notice that she can't get the keys from the bag while one of her hand is wrapped around me "You can leave me Jade, I'm really okay" I'm not really sure if I am though. Something's wrong.

She ignores what I say, manages to take the keys out and opens the door. I've been to Jade's house only once before this, Jade and I had accidentally exchanged our chemistry books, so I had to pick it up from her house. Not that she invited me in back then. So this is my first time going inside.

She makes me sit on the beige leather couch in the living room and wonders off to some place where I can't see her. I don't have the strength to go after her, my back aches; I wonder why it hurts so much? It wasn't this bad a few minutes ago in the car or maybe it was and I wasn't paying much attention to it.

_After a flight or fight situation, the adrenaline wears off in some minutes, that is when the person starts feeling the pain of the wound inflicted upon them_ . This is the only thing my mind can come up with at the time.

Whatever it is, it's getting worse by the second. Jade comes back with a first aid kit in one hand and a damp towel in the other. She sits next to me, close enough to make my stomach churn and turns the right side of my face towards her. Her cold hand doesn't move from my chin as she observes the cut above my right eye brow and dabs it with the wet cloth

"Any deeper Vega and you would have needed stitches" she says as she cleans it off, I just nod.

I try to fight the pain transmitting from my upper back and focus on how Jade moves the cloth from my head to the nose and then to my jaw, but it isn't working. What is up with my back? Maybe it's just a bruise or something, I don't know, but it doesn't feel like a bruise.

It's much worse and it get's getting harder to hide the pain.

I close my eyes and let out a mild grunt. Okay, this might be worse than what I got after the spider bite. Jade notices my unease and I feel her hand move from my jaw to cup my good cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear her say but don't open my eyes, only open when I back away and try to stand up which doesn't work and fall back on the edge of the couch.

"I'm absolutely fine" I manage to say although it feels like a thousand needles dipped in acid might have pricked me on my back.

"You don't look fine, you're sweating bullets"

"I said I'm okay, leave me alone" I say "I just need some rest…I'm gonna go home" It's hard to concentrate on anything that is happening; I can't let Jade see me like this. I know she will call Andre and then force me to go the hospital.

I try to get up again, with all the strength I can manage at the moment, even making it a few steps across. Jade comes from behind, her hand brushes on the same place as my unseen wound, it feels like a freaking stab and I scream in pain.

"Oh my God Tori, what is happening?" In a confused state I gaze at her blue eyes as she takes a hold of me and takes me back to the couch. I don't hold back, because I don't think I can "I'm calling Andre, we need to take you to the hospital"

I shake my head vigorously "NO! NO! Please don't do that" Jade seeing me like this is bad, but it would be worse if someone else knew about it too.

"Okay then, let me help you" she says "Tell me what hurts?"

"My back!"

"Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach, I need to look at it" I do as she says and take off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and then wait for her to tell me if it's just my imagination or there is any serious injury.

"How bad is it?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"It certainly needs some stitches" she says "Tori I might know how to do it but this will hurt okay" for the first time I see her stammer.

"You know how to give someone stitches" I ask, a shaky laugh in my voice. Trying to take my mind off the pain and lighten the mood.

"The things I know how to do might surprise you" she replies. Jade never seizes to shock me, who would have know she knew how to give stitches? I want to ask her but decide to do it later, now is not the time.

She applies the antiseptic and then something cold on the cut "This will hurt, but I can do this…I can do this" It sounds like she's trying to prepare herself more than me. I can tell that she's scared as much as I am.

"I trust you" I say and squeeze her wrist for a second and let go as she takes the needle and thread.

I don't see the needle go in, but I sure as hell feel it. Although, I don't scream, because I know Jade will get scared and she might not do it. Just clench my jaw, my head becomes dizzy. I hear Jade's voice like it's coming from a distance "_one…two…three..._I'm almost done_…four… _please stay awake_"_ it becomes more distant, then at one point I can't hear anything.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes; the bright light of the sun creeping through the large windows in Jade's living room makes me realize that it's not night time anymore. The events that happened before I fell into oblivion rush back into my head. I make a mental sigh and touch my bare back covered up with bandages underneath the blanket, which as I recall wasn't on me before.

Jade is sleeping by my side on the ground below the couch while her head resting on the arm. Her face looks so peaceful. Something tells me that she didn't leave my side, and it makes my heart melt.

Carefully, without waking her up or hurting my back, I manage to get off the couch and sit beside her on the dark wooden floor. I caress her face with the back of my hand, a smile on my face as I see her eyebrow twitch.

"Thank you" I say and her eyes shot open.

"You're awake" She sighs in relief "Thank God"

I can't help but grin "You were worried about me"

"So what if I was?" she says "Never do that again Vega…I mean it" her blue eyes dart to mine, a serious look on her face.

"Do what?" I ask, although I know what she's talking about.

"Be so stupid…taking someone else's place and dealing with the consequences for something they did" her eyes shift from mine to the small cut on my head and a tear escapes her eye "Promise me you won't do it again"

Right there and then, I knew. I knew that, for her…I could do it again in a heartbeat.

I pull her against me by the waste "Jade" I say, but what ever I was about to tell her gets lost in my head as I press my mouth to hers. Out of all the things I could have done, I chose to kiss her. Distracting myself, not only the fact that she is someone else's girlfriend, but also from my screwed up life…

From everything

She kisses me back. My hand starts from her cheek, and then brushes over her sides, fitting to the bend in her waist. She presses me closer and wraps her leg around my bare back, her hand sliding on my arm. It makes me shiver and my head buzzes with nervousness, but the rest of me knows exactly what it's doing, because it all pulses around the same rhythm, it all wants the same thing:

To escape itself and become a part of her instead.

Her mouth moves against mine, and my hand slips under the hem of her shirt, I know I should stop, though I choose not to. Her hand on my back, pressing me closer, tells me she wants this as much as I do.

It gives me enough confidence to move in and kiss her neck and then slowly move to her lips again. One of her hand grabs my shoulder and the other starts from my lower back and traces up my spine giving me chills. I let out a sigh, and my cheeks turn red in embarrassment, although she doesn't say anything and the kiss becomes even more desperate.

Then her fingers brush over the bandage on the upper side of my back. A dart of pain goes through me, it didn't hurt much but it bought me back to reality; that I can't be with her, not like this.

I lean back carefully and grab the blanket from her couch to cover me. For a moment we just sit there, our heavy breaths mix together.

"I'm sorry" I say "I shouldn't have done that"

"It's not just your fault…I shouldn't have done it either" she says, not meeting my eyes after that. She gets up and crosses her arms "I'm gonna go get ready for school…you can't go, so you can stay here and get some rest"

No way in hell can I stay here any longer because of what happened just a few minutes ago. It would be too awkward or just plain wrong. I know Beck pick's Jade up from school and he won't leave without meeting me too.

So I call at Andre's home, since I don't have a phone at the moment…I use Jade's house phone. I tell him to pick me up before Jade gets out from the shower, I don't want to face her at the moment.

As expected Andre shows up at Jade's door step after 15 minutes and since I do not have new clothes, I just wear the shirt I wore yesterday and leave.

Like the coward I am.

* * *

"So I hope Jade didn't hurt you"

"No" I sigh "she didn't"

"Anyways, Trina just texted me saying that your mom and dad left the house, she's going to school too and she left the keys underneath the door mat" Andre reads the text from his phone out loud whilst driving.

"How did you get your phone back?" I ask, snatching it from him. Texting while driving is dangerous.

"Not just my phone, I got all the phones…those douches left them at the ground" he says "You can have yours too" he takes my phone out of the dash board and hands it to me.

I check my phone, 2 missed calls and 14 messages. Mostly from my mom, dad, Trina and one from Beck. I check Beck's first:

_Hey, I called the police and even tried to find you guys myself. I don't know where they took you. I was so worried, I hope your okay. Andre told me about what happened. I will come by after school with the others to see how your doing and about what happened with Robbie._

I check the others as well, saying when I will be getting home and all "My parent's are going to kill me"

"No they won't" Andre says "I already asked Trina to cover up for you"

"She knows?" I say, I don't want her to be finding out about this, she's a big mouth.

"No, don't worry. She thinks we were out at a party… I bribed her by giving her my friends Steve's number in exchange for lying to your parents" he laughs as he stops the car at my home.

"Thanks Andre"

"No problem" he smiles.

* * *

When I go to my room, the first thing i do is glance at myself in the mirror. My face is looking better already. The bruises, at least have disappeared and the cut is healing rapidly when I peel the bandage off my forehead. But I put it back on again, to hide my rapid healing.

I'm sure the cut on my back must be healing too, as it does not hurt as much as it did but decide not to look at it right now and change first. I then add another point to my diary, where I write things related to my powers.

6) Ability to heal faster than average human beings, but extremely painful during the 'healing'' process.

The whole day is spent eagerly waiting for school to finish and my friends to come at my house. So we can discuss things about Robbie and his gambling problems. All of them arrive at the same time, but the person I desperately wanted to show up doesn't.

Why would she? I left her again.

_**There you have it, the first Jori kiss. When I first started writing this today, I hadn't decided for it to happen right now. But it did and it just felt right to me, although it has created problems between them (for the time being) **_

_**So I hope you awesome people liked (or loved) it and make sure to leave a review. Have a good day :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey you guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank your for the reviews, faves and follows. And thanks Bob for pointing out that mistake from chapter 6, I appreciate it :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

"So tell me again why was it that you had to bet with some mafia…and not just any bet, but a bet with 5000$ at stake?" I ask Robbie who is standing at the center while all of us are sitting around him. The seating arrangement wasn't done that way on purpose...now it almost looks like an interrogation.

"And where in the hell did you get that kind of money?" Beck adds, he just finished texting someone on the phone, a grin on his face.

"It was my bar mitzvah money and it wasn't my fault, technically"

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?" Andre says as he takes a sip of pink lemonade "You placed the bet didn't you?

"Yes I did place the bet and I know I shouldn't have done that" Robbie says "I won. But tank's men couldn't handle loosing so much money so they blamed it all on me and the next thing I know they were chasing my ass in the whole city"

Cat as sweet as she is, takes a hold of his hand and sighs "But you could have told us, we are your friends…we would have helped you"

"I know I was stupid and in the end I got all of us in trouble anyways, especially you Tori" he starts crying again in Cat's arms "Jade was right…I deserve to go to jail"

"It's okay Robbie you don't deserve to go jail more than those bastards who almost killed me" I say as I stand up to get more nuts from the kitchen, what I don't realize that they would be expecting me to be on the bed, injured.

"You know for someone who just got beaten up by a 300 pound wrestler" Andre raises a suspicious eyebrow "You seem to be doing pretty good"

Oh damn

I try to act like I'm limping all of a sudden so that they won't say anything "No I'm still in pain. Just good at hiding it" I wink.

"You really are something else Tor"

"So guys, what are we gonna do about Tank, we can't just let her go like this"

We have to let her go, but Spider girl doesn't. If Robbie didn't do anything the Tank needs to pay.

"What can we do about it Cat? We can't do it alone and we can't take help from the police either…not even the police could track them down with much ease, that's what you said, right Beck?" I say and turn towards Beck who's laughing because of some text he got right now.

"Beck?"

"Yeah Tori"

"Did you even here what I just said" I say "And what the hell is all that texting about? We're having a serious conversation here"

"It's nothing" I want to slap him right now, because I know it's not nothing, I'm sure he's texting some girl.

I scoot over to his side and lean in too see his phone, but he quickly puts it upside down on his lap "Are you sure? Because it doesn't look like nothing when you keep giggling after every 5 seconds"

"What's your problem you're not my girlfriend" he says, the others have now stopped talking and are looking at us.

"I know that, but you do have a girlfriend and just because she's not here doesn't mean you get a free ticket"

"How do you know that it's not Jade I'm talking too?" yeah keep saying that, but I'm sure as hell it isn't Jade.

"Well is it Jade?" I ask.

An awkward silence sweeps across my living room as everyone waits for his answer. But it doesn't come.

"Tell me Beck…is it?" I say it again and he his face is expressionless.

"Who ever it is, it's none of your business" he says as he gets up "You know what, I'm gonna go home…see you later guys and get well soon Tori"

He leaves my house and I now look at the others who are getting all awkward "What was that all about?" Andre says.

"It's nothing just can we please talk about something else" the look on my face must not be pretty pleasant right now so they just start up a new conversation, which I don't feel like joining in so I start day dreaming about Jade.

Just a few hours ago her lips were on mine. I know it was wrong; what I did, but why did it feel so right?

Some things in life just don't make sense sometimes. Like how Jade likes me. She did kiss back so I'm sure there must be some feelings from her side as well. I just don't know how many though.

My other friends spend a little time with me, when ever anyone asks me any question, I reply with a simple yes or a head nod because I am too consumed in my thoughts. Then Robbie and Cat go, leaving me with a staring Andre.

"So are you gonna tell me what was that about?"

"What was what about?" I ask as I break my gaze from the flower pot on the table.

"Don't act like you don't know" he says "Why did you go all mad on Beck, he didn't do anything"

"Yeah right the great almighty Beck doesn't do anything" I roll my eyes "Come on Andre couldn't you tell he was texting some girl"

"Okay so what if he was? Why do you have a problem with it all of a sudden?"

I don't know how to Andre's question. How can I tell him that Beck cheated on Jade, it's not my secret to tell. And on top of that, how can I tell him that I think I've fallen in love with Jade and that we kissed.

"I can't tell you" I sigh and look at the ground "It's bad"

"Why not?" he pouts "Come on Toro, it can't be that bad and we're best friends remember, we tell each other everything…remember when I told you I fell in love with Jade. You were the only person who I could not keep it from" he lets out a chuckle as he recalls the events. At that time I didn't have feelings for Jade and I thought Andre was out of his mind for falling for her.

Guilt rushes through me. Andre and I used to tell each other everything; before this whole spider thing got in the way. I know I can't tell him about spider girl but at least it would be better if I told him about Jade.

The only problem is that he is Beck's friend too and it would suck if he took his side instead of mine "If I tell you, will you get mad?" I say "because your friends with Beck too and-"

"Tori seriously Beck maybe one of my closest friends but you're my best friend remember" he puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it slightly "Now tell me what's wrong"

And so I tell him, about everything. How I started seeing Jade in a different light but kept my distance because she was with Beck. Then about me finding out about Beck's unfaithfulness in the janitor's closet, me and Jade almost kissing and then finally today, when she was taking care of me, I kissed her and then freaking left.

He doesn't say anything throughout the whole story which makes me worry "Can you say something because I really can't tell what you're thinking right now"

I could see the surprise in his eyes at first but I think he connected the dots "So that explains all the staring and how you lashed out Beck but satisfy my curiosity" he says "If Beck is cheating on Jade, why doesn't she just leave him?"

"It's complicated" I roll my eyes.

"Wow Tori this is all just really surprising but" he says "if Beck I really cheating on her then I see no reason on why you shouldn't tell her how you really feel, don't let her go then"

"Your right I should do that" I stand up, suddenly getting pumped.

"Hold you horse's girl and let me finish…if you guys do get together I would advise that Jade should break things off with Beck first" he gets up too "because he might be somewhat of an ass but he is our friend" he hugs me.

"Than you so much Andre" seriously it feels like half of the weight from my shoulders has been lifted. I wonder why I was so hesitant on telling Andre about this.

"Just don't do anything stupid Tori" he says "Now I have to go grandma, she will kill me if I don't bring her butter in time"

"Okay" I chuckle.

* * *

Out of all the days my parents decide to ground me today. When I had to make it up to Jade and get revenge from Tank.

I know I know they have every right to be mad at me. I didn't tell them I was gonna stay the night at a friends house. But in my defense how would I have known that we would get kidnapped and then beaten by an overly powerful wrestler, who could manage to make me look like shit afterwards.

I told my parents that I fell down the stairs at Jades place, although I could tell they weren't satisfied by my answer, they still didn't say anything.

Except make me stay in the house the whole evening and give me a long lecture about how I should stay safe and tell them where I go. So after a while, I decided to tell them I'm going to bed and then lock my room, suit up, take a two shoulder bag with me, in which I put my normal clothes to wear them after I deal with Tank and go to Jade and leave through the window. This is seriously becoming a habit.

Conveniently blaming my powers for it

On the way to the gorilla club I stop near the back of a dingy restaurant. I put my bag with my clothes behind its dumpster, which I will comeback for as soon as I'm done with Tank.

I would have left Tank if Robbie seriously owed her money but if what if he's saying is true then justice needs to be prevailed.

God sound like a comic book hero.

* * *

When I go inside, as expected I find some of Tanks men sitting near the arena, I could tell who they were by the way they dress. I go up to them and both of them look at me.

"What do you want?" the one in front talks, the other one stays behind him.

"Take me to your boss…Tank" I say

"What makes you think we're going to take you to her?"

They seriously don't know who I am, don't they watch the news? Oh right there too busy stealing and beating people "Look, take me too her or else I might have to beat you both in front of everyone in this place…and I don't think you would want that"

As expected, they laugh at me and one of them takes out a gun. The second he points it towards me, I snatch it from him by my web and take out the bullets. They both look at me with wide eyes which make me laugh.

"What do you want from her?"

"We may have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of"

The front man orders the other one to lead me to Tank. He guy takes me away from the crowd, to a large room, which lead further to a basement through some stairs. He doesn't come inside and goes away. I figure Tank doesn't really need protection.

I expected the place to be filled with her goons, but instead I find her alone sitting on a large arm chair and drinking some shitty beer.

"Aren't you that fucker, who is seen on the TV these days?" she laughs "What was it that they say? The amazing spider girl"

"And aren't you the one who bullies innocent children" I say.

"Cocky aren't we" she gets up and walks over to me "let me take care of that"

Her fist would have connected with my face if I hadn't grabbed it, although my hand is way smaller then her abnormally large one; I still clutch it so hard that crackling noise comes from it. She screams out and punches me with the other hand, it hits the side of my throat and I choke.

God, how is it that she got so strong after our first fight? She sees my choking as an opportunity to yank her hand free and run towards the gun on the table.

"Oh no you don't" it's practically in her hand, but I eject a web and sling her across the room, and she hits the wall, leaving the gun now on the tiled floor just a few inches away from her.

I step toward the fallen weapon, but too quickly, Tank wraps her hands around my leg and pulls them out from under me. My knees slam into the ground, but I am still above her. I punch down; at her rib cage.

She groans but it doesn't stop her. Damn, I seriously thought I was way stronger than her. I still am, but she isn't too far from my strength either. She's gotten stronger since the fight at the gorilla club, that's for sure.

As I'm about to throw a web at the gun with my right hand, she sinks her teeth into my wrist. It's a different kind of pain than any blow, different from the stitches or the bruises. I scream, and tears blur my vision.

_She cannot manage to beat me_ I yank my hand free from between her teeth and with a lurch, smack my hand at the handle of the gun. I twist and point it at Tank.

My hand, Tank's teeth have torn the material from a portion of my arm, which is covered with blood, so is Tank's chin. I ignore the pain and swing the butt of the gun right across her face. She groans and I do it again. I think she's going to go unconscious, so I stop.

I smirk as I take both her hands and then web them both together and then her feet. Now she will be stuck like this until someone comes here "Good luck on managing to get out of this yourself"

It's almost 10:30. I change back into my normal clothes and reach Jade's place. I hide the large bloody bite mark on my hand by wearing the jacket that I bought with the rest of the clothes.

I knock on the door. Once, twice and then the third time, ignoring the fact that her parents might kill me on the fact that I couldn't find a better time than this to talk to there daughter. But this seriously can't wait, I need to see her and tell her I'm sorry.

As I'm about to knock the fourth time, someone opens the door. To my luck, it's Jade in her adorable black night suit with matching flip flops. Even though she looks adorable, the expression on her face scares me "What the fuck do you want?"

"Jade I'm sorry"

"Okay great now bye" she tries to close the door on me but I swiftly put my hand on it, so it won't.

"I'm not done yet, look Jade Beck doesn't deserve you okay" I say "honestly he's an asshole and I wouldn't have left you if I knew if he was going to cheat on you again"

"Cheating? Wait who said anything about cheating?" Oh my God I did not just slip my tongue right now "How the hell do you know about it? Did he tell you?"

"Not he didn't, I heard you guys in the janitors closet last week" I say "It doesn't matter, what matters is that-"

"It might not matter to you but it sure as hell matters to me…so just please Tori leave me alone right now" anger fills her voice.

"But please Jade just hear me out and-" I get cut off by the door closing on me; I could not stop her this time.

I couldn't tell Jade how I feel. Why the fuck did I have to mention the cheating part, how can I be so fucking stupid? Kill me now.

I find a small corner on the roof of a building, put my face in my hands and start crying. Forgetting about the throbbing in my hand. The emotional pain is over powering it.

THE NEXT DAY, AT OSCORP LABS:

"I thought you said those fucking pills will make me stronger than anyone around?"

"I said they would make you stronger than any human" James Henderson touches Tank's bruised cheek "I didn't tell you to get into a fight with a gorilla"

"It wasn't a gorilla" she says shamefully "It was that spider girl, I've never been so humiliated in my life"

As soon as she said that James picked up the phone and dialed a number "Tell Mr. X to come down to floor No.3 right now…this is important"

Tank looks at the man confused; she came for more of those pills. The one which made her become this muscular and strong. It was a deal she made with oscorp, try out there new synthetic drugs. Kind of like an experiment.

So she didn't get why James was getting this worked up on spider girl."Just give me more of the pills" she asked, that's all she was concerned with.

"I will give them to you" James says "But first tell me what did spider girl look like up close?"

"I couldn't tell, she was wearing a mask" she says in a board tone "Now give me the pills"

"Another question; what did she sound like…I mean did she sound like a woman or a girl?"

"I don't know" Tank reaches out for the pills in James hands but he pulls away.

"Tell me and you can have these" he shakes the bottle.

"Ugh, she sounded like a girl" she says "In her teens most probably…now give me the pills"

He gives them to her "Take them only once a day and come back for another check up after 3 days"

Tank then leaves and Mr. X comes in through the glass doors "What is it that was so important?"

"I just found out some vital info on Spider girl" James replies.

"Okay so what is?"

"It's definitely teenage girl, must be in the age of 16 to 18" James replies

"I don't get what you're leading on to?" Mr. X narrows his eyes.

"Do you remember that we had a field trip for kids from a high school here in LA?" he says "The same day Dr. Mark lost the spider specimen...it's not a coincidence"

"Find the list of kids who came at that field trip and bring it to my office right away…good job James" Mr. X leaves the room in a rush; too much work has to be done now.

* * *

_**Do you think Tori made the right choice by telling Andre? and didn't you guys think it was weird how Tank could hurt Tori so badly? Oh and now Mr. X is closer to finding more about our spidey...what will happen to Jade and Tori's complicated relationship? **_

_**If you want to find out about it all, review and I'll update. And sorry if you find any mistakes, I couldn't proof read it, it's 3 am and I have school tomorrow. Bye now! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hope you guys haven't forgot about this story. Sorry for the late update, I was gone for a hiking trip. So I didn't have a phone or a laptop or reception or WiFi. And after I came back, I didn't have energy to write up until now.**_

_** Thanks again for the reviews, faves and follows.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

Back in the days, when I didn't have powers or a secret identity or a complicated love life, I used to love going to school. Hanging out with friends, doing stupid things which seemed important at the time; like having to prepare a song or auditioning for a play.

But now, I don't feel like going at all.

I'm coming to school after 3 days. The reason is because my friends insisted that I am too "injured" to come and so did my parents. Both of them apparently for different reasons…since my mom and dad don't know the real story and think I fell. Now, even though, physically I feel fine. But emotionally…it is a whole different story.

"Oh come on Tori, it will be fine. I'm sure everything will go okay" Andre swings his arm around my shoulder as we walk in HA.

"How will it be okay Andre? The girl I love is with someone else. She rejected me remember"

"Well she didn't exactly reject you" Andre points out.

"She slammed the door on my face Andre"

"Well then, what do you want to do then Toro?"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose "I don't know"

We reach Andre's locker, he starts taking out books while I wait for him. I look over at Jade who's sitting on the floor beneath the locker and has notes in her hands. I pass a smile at her, which she doesn't return as expected. But she doesn't send a death glare either…

"I know what might make you feel better" Andre says.

"Yeah? And what might that be?"

"A distraction" he smirks and I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm listening" I motion for him to continue. Seriously I need to do something other then crime fighting as a distraction. Something which is normal; normal seems like a foreign word at the time.

"Why don't you help Sikowitz organize this year's fund raising party? Although the volunteers have to do most of the work but since it's for charity, I'm gonna take part in it as well" he says "It's this Saturday and there's a lot to do in just 2 days, so we will need as much help as we can. He requested me to spread the word. But I'm sure he was gonna ask you and the rest of our gang anyways"

I throw my arms around him in excitement "Oh my God, thanks you so much Andre, this sounds perfect. What do we have to do?"

"Well first off, meet me and the rest of the volunteers in the parking lot after school. And then Sikowitz, since he's our head of the student activities, will tell us what to do…now I have to study a little before the test. Not all of us are straight A students in Math. Later Tor" he pats me on the head and scurries off.

* * *

Just as Andre told me to, I arrive at the parking lot after school. I told Trina to go home without me.

Andre, me and the rest of the volunteers patiently wait for Sikowitz to come and tell us what we have to do. It's been almost an hour and he still hasn't shown up. It's really hot so we try to find shade underneath the roof of the stage, which has been set up for tomorrow and sit down.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you would feel a whole lot better if you would just take that jacket off" Andre says.

"No it's okay, it isn't that hot anyways" okay it is. But I cannot take off my jacket because of that stupid bite mark I got from that fight with Tank.

"Whatever you say chika"

Another 10 minutes pass and there's no sign of Sikowitz, until I see someone approaching us. However it's not the goofy teacher we're waiting for.

It's Jade. So much for distraction…

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you. Jade volunteered as well and I couldn't say no because we're already short on people. Sorry Tori"

Before I can say something, the Goth is already standing over us. Hot isn't usually the word I use to describe Jade, but in this case I couldn't find anything more suitable as she hollers at us in her ray bans.

"What is _she _doing here?" Jade scowls at Andre.

Andre looks at Jade and then back at me as I narrow my eyes at him "Oh look Sikowitz has arrived" he points towards the on coming teacher and sighs in relief. Andre really got away this time.

"Hello boys and girls who have volunteered to help me arrange this event for charity. Alright, now as you all know we are already short on time so we should quickly get to work" he claps his hand in excitement although there isn't much to be excited about.

Sikowitz orders us around while he sips his coconut in a shade while we work. He instructs us on what we have to do. At first, I'm okay; doing what ever tasks he gives us. Like setting up the lights or arranging the chairs. But as time passes I become grouchy and irritable as I wonder how easy all of this would be if I could only use my powers. I could do anything he tells me to do in a matter of minutes.

Also, since there are only a few of us…we have a lot of work load. The searing sun isn't helping and neither is the leather jacket I'm wearing. I might as well be doing anything than being here at this moment.

I try my best to hide the groundless rage building up inside of me. Keep on working silently but glance on Jade a few times. I think it's becoming more of a habit now; eying Jade. However, the more I look, the angrier I become. At myself more than her, since leaving her that day at her house was my stupid fault.

After a few hours of working like shit, Sikowitz tells us to take a break. He even arranged water and energy drinks so they run towards him in a hurry. Now that everyone is way too far to notice me, I take off my jacket and resumed doing my work.

I was to consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jade looking at me from the bottom of the 15 foot ladder I was currently standing on. Why did she come when everyone was taking a break? I don't know.

When I am done hammering the last nail, I swiftly jump from the top of the ladder, as far as I knew. I was the only one for a short while…so I am not to be blamed.

Okay. I am, for being so careless.

I freeze as I look at Jade's surprised face "How did you…" she looks at top of the ladder and then back at me.

"Come on it isn't. That tall" I laugh nervously. But in all seriousness, it really isn't. I mean an athlete or a gymnast could have jumped down from it too.

But the only problem is I'm not either one of them.

"It is that tall Tori…what has gotten in to you. Is there something your hiding?" gulp. "Like were you a gymnast in some other life?"

"No, umm it's just that. My father gave me a few of the training lessons he learned. You know…" I clear my throat "since he's a cop"

"Okay. Anyways that wasn't why I came here"

"So why did you come here. Not that I'm complaining of course" I smile at her.

"Well I came here too…" she hesitates on giving me the bottle of water in her hand, but then she finally hands it to me. I look at her in awe "Just to be clear it wasn't my idea. Sikowitz made me come here. Otherwise I had no intentions of bringing it to you" I pout at her, the one that makes everyone melt. "And I also came here to say sorry, about…you know when I closed the door on your face"

"Well technically, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Oh and thank you for the water" I didn't really think I was this thirsty until the cold water ran down my throat.

"So now that it's out of the way. I think we should talk about what happened the other day" She looks everywhere but me "You know when we…kissed"

I want to laugh at how Jade; who never gets nervous about anything, is acting like this "Yeah about that Jade" I take another sip before talking.

I was still drinking when suddenly; Jade pulled at my hand which was holding the bottle I was drinking from and started examining the bite mark Tank gave me. Fuck. Why is she so observant "I clearly remember this wasn't here before" she says "How did you get it"

"I got bit by a dog" I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"You're lying" she sneers still not letting go of my wrist "You can't fool me. This isn't a dog bite…their clearly human teeth"

"Yes it is and how do you know if it's a dog bite or a human one?"

"Well because the structure of the human teeth and that of a dog are different…" Jade exclaims. She starts telling some scientific mumbo jumbo which I clearly haven't heard before. It seems like I'm talking to a fucking doctor or a scientist of some sort.

"How do you know all of this? For someone so young…you sound like a doctor or something" this time, it's my turn to start throwing questions at her "And I've been meaning to ask you…how do you know how to give stitches so perfect?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but I think she resists on telling me. I don't want her to close out on me again so I calm my nerves and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry" I say. I figure I can't force her to say anything until I'm completely honest myself. And I want to be honest. To her at least…

Is it so bad that I want to tell Jade about Spider girl? Maybe she won't react that ghastly and maybe, just maybe she will see me in a whole different light and consider me the one for her for a change. Then I won't need to lie at least to her and she is the most important person to me right now.

Okay so here we go "Look Jade, I need to tell you something-"

Andre comes running towards us and interrupts "Hey Jade, Hey chika…guess what?" he sounds excited.

"What?" Jade growls. I'm not the only one who got annoyed…

"Oh sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt you guys or anything"

"Well you kind of did" I deadpan.

"Oh well than I can go back-" Jade cuts him off and stands up, slinging her back pack on her shoulder.

"No its okay I have to go anyways...see you guys later then"

"Bye" I sigh and then she goes away. There goes my chance of telling her…

* * *

The last 2 days went by in a blur. It mostly consisted of arranging the fund raiser and my parents going to Hawaii for a 'second honeymoon' as they call it. They conveniently forgot to tell me about it before, well not that I really have a problem with them going. In fact, I'm a little relieved. With all the late night trips I've being doing for a while now. At least, now, I can go out for a longer time without having the feeling that my parents might catch me.

Now it's Saturday night. The night which would make or break my relationship with Jade. I've come to realize that the only way I have a shot of winning her is by being honest. And that can only happen if I tell her the truth about Spider girl.

So I get into my sparkly jeans and red heels. With a hot shirt on top and I show up at the party with Andre, who said we would go together. I'm not usually late when it comes to going on school events but by the time we get there the place is jam packed.

"Okay now…all I have to do is go find Jade and confess my love to her"

"Wait Tori…" Andre takes a hold of my arm as I'm about to go "What if she says no? What will you do then?"

It's not like I haven't thought about what Jade's reaction will be once I come out to her as Spider Girl. But I don't know it's worth a shot…for her. I might loose my secret identity if things don't go well. But it's a risk I am willing to take "I don't know. I mean I can't do anything to change her mind or anything but at least I would have tried"

"Okay then good luck Tori and if you know anything goes wrong. You know where to find me"

"Thanks Andre and where will I exactly find you?" I ask.

"On the dance floor with one of these hot Northridge girls" He winks and I let out a chuckle.

I tear my way through the crowd of people who seem to be enjoying themselves; drinking punch, dancing and there's even a hot cheese fountain. But my mind is focused on one thing only. That is, finding Jade.

And then I find her.

She looks absolutely stunning. Her olive dress; not too casual and not too formal either. I see a slight hint of sparkle in her eyes when I first compliment her on how beautiful she looks.

"I need to talk to you" I was going to say that too "this place is too crowded. Hold out your wrist"

I know where she's taking me. Ah I was right...she's taking me to the janitors closet. It is private but not exactly the place where I wanted to express my love to her. But it will do.

"Jade I want to talk to you about something…something really important" I say as she drags me down the hallway and we reach the janitors closet.

"Yeah me too"

The janitor's closet door opens and what we find inside is a breathless Beck and our former chemistry professor. Beck's half naked and Mrs. Ronald has her skirt ridden up to her stomach. I gasp but Jade just stands their like a statue, face expressionless.

This was certainly not what I was expecting.

"I can explain…" Beck lets go off Mrs. Ronald who had been in mid air till this moment, she falls right on her ass. That's what she deserves.

I guess my rage towards Beck, which had been slowly building up inside of me ever since I found out he was a cheating bastard is taken all out in the punch I throw his way. He falls to the ground but quickly scrambles to his feet with a furious look on his face. Before he or I react any further Jade puts up a distance between the both of us by her hand "Stop" she says. Her voice sounds uneven "Stay the hell away from both of us"

"And you" she points at the teacher "just see what I do to you" I think she might kill the middle aged woman just by the intense look she's giving her way.

Jade takes her scissor out of the boots she's wearing and starts moving towards the now screaming teacher. So before Jade does anything stupid I try to intervene while Beck just stands there holding his cheek "Don't Jade. She's not worth it" I cry out and take the scissors from her hands.

I tend to reach out for her, to hold her. But before I know it, she runs away from the janitor's closet. I chase her while calling her out for her to stop. She doesn't and I loose her in the mass of people "Damn it"

I manage to finally catch her tail as she goes out of the parking lot. She saunters down the street. It's raining now…which makes the situation a whole lot harder.

"Jade wait up" my shout's only seem to increase her pace and then she's running away "It's not safe out here at this time of the night" I exclaim when my spider sense starts to tingle.

As if they were just waiting for these words to come out of my mouth…I hear Jade shriek and then pulled away into a dark alley. I quickly take these fucking shoes off which were lessening my chances of getting to her...and run. Out of natural instinct I make a high jump for the place and land right behind the man who's holding Jade ; one hand wrapped around her waist while the other holding what looks like a knife. Upon seeing the sharp weapon. I waste no time in snatching it away from him by a web before he uses it on her.

"Tori watch out!" Jade yelps.

Before I have time to block, someone hits me with a baseball bat from behind. Nearly knocking me down. I don't even see his face before I jerk into action. Aiming my left elbow where I know it will hurt the most; his groin. I turn around and take a hold of his ear and twist it; he screams on top his lungs and it gives me time to kick him hard in the knee. He falls on the ground, head first in the puddle of water.

I turn back to 'attend' to the other one who has left Jade and is about to flee "Where do you think your going" I stick a thread of web on his ankle and while holding it…start running vertically up the wall which makes him fall so hard that I think he might have broken something. He deserves it.

To get a grip before I fall, as a reflex I turn my body upside down. Just like the spider I have become.I have learned that I can't help it. No matter how hard I try not to use them. These powers have become a part of me…a part which I don't want to suppress, at least not from Jade.

Well not that I can anymore…

As if to further prove my point to Jade. I continue to remain in this position while I observe how she might react.

I have never seen one make such face before. The one that Jade's making right now. It's a mixture of amusement and fear. She doesn't run away nor does she say anything. Or is she waiting for me to explain. I don't know, but I can't handle her not responding. The anticipation is killing me so I start off first.

"Jade…"

* * *

_**Man, this chapter was a little hard to write because I didn't know where exactly I was going with it. At all...I hope I didn't let you guys down or anything. Because I only write it for fun and for all of you of course.**_

_** So are you guys excited about how Jade will react. Now that she finally knows about Tori. And I'm sure you can tell Jade is not so normal either. Is she hiding something as well? To find out stay tuned.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone.  
So I just found out some pretty upsetting news that one of my favorite Jori writers, Metatron85 is leaving this site. I don't know if they even read this story or know about it, but if they do...I wish you good luck for you're future and you will be missed.**_**_ You were a great inspiration for me._**

**_Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews.  
_**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

If calling out her name didn't get her attention. The loud roar of the thunder makes Jade snap her head back in my direction again. She's paler than usual, which make's me worry. Is she scared? Or just shocked?

Maybe both

"You saved me" she croaks and I barely catch it "Why?"

"Because…" I sigh "because I love you"

She takes a few unsteady steps towards me. As if she might be unsure of what she's doing, until her chin almost touches my temple. Even though I'm seeing her upside down, and the only light I see is forcing its way from the casement on the wall behind me. She still looks gorgeous in all the right ways.

Her mouth collides with mine. Her lips so slick from the rain that I barely catch them. She tastes like mint and water.

She pulls back just enough to look into my eyes, her eyelids lowered. "I love you Jade" I say it again. I can say it a million times, in front of anyone, anywhere, any place.

She stares at me, her wet fingers brushing over my forehead, my eyebrows, my cheeks, my lips. Something like a moan and a sigh and a sob escapes her lips. Her eyes are bright with tears.

_What's wrong?_ I am about to ask her but she cups my face and kisses me again. This time with more urgency, making her tongue brush over my teeth. I close my eyes for a moment. Just a moment, so that all my focus is on the soft contact of her lips against mine.

I open them only when I realize her hands have slipped away from my face, her lips are no longer pulling on mine and she's running away again.

Too dumbstruck from what just happened. It takes a few minutes to get on my feet again to catch her. But she's gone and even if she hasn't trailed off that far, the heavy rainfall makes it hard to look around for her. Even with my eyes. So where could she have gone? The first place that comes to mind is Hollywood Arts. That is where she must have parked her car.

I arrive, it seems like the party has ended because of the rain. There are only a few people. Trying to take cover under the sheds, the ones who didn't bring cars I assume. Probably waiting for someone to pick them up.

I don't care how wet I am and how I don't have any shoes on at the moment. All I care about is finding Jade's car. I'm run across the whole parking lot trying to look for it but I don't. Although I do find Robbie, he waves when he sees me. I can't just ignore him.

He looks rather dry unlike me. Guess the rain didn't catch him "Tori? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Jade, she must have been here a few minutes ago"

He thinks for a second before he speaks "Yeah. She looked like she was in a hurry. Didn't even look at me when I called her out, I figured it's Jade so I didn't put much thought on it" he says "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah every things fine"I say.

"Anyways my parents are coming to pick me up" he says uneasily, things are still awkward between us. "Do you need a ride?"

I shake my head and try to calm my self down. Other wise he'll notice some things up "No thanks. Trina's on her way" I try to pull off a smile "She just texted me to come at the gate. Bye Rob"

I'm not sure if he said good bye too because I was already on my way out. Okay so where would Jade go after taking her car, this late at night? Her own house of course.

So without any further thought. I start my way to Jade's place.

* * *

By the time I reach, it's not raining anymore. I don't know why, but it's giving me a strange vibe. Like something is wrong, which is now another reason on why I should check up on her. I knock on the large wooden door.

The second I knock, the door swings open "Hello and who might you be?" the tall women says. Rather robotically.

She matches the description of what I thought what Jade's mom would look like. Pale like she lives some place the sun can't reach. He eyes the same blue as Jade's. The only difference is that she has short blonde hair unlike Jade's black long locks.

"Um sorry for coming in so late. You must be Mrs. West" I stretch out my hand for her to shake. A friendly gesture and she accepts it. Her hand feels clammy "I'm Tori Vega"

For a few seconds she just stares at me.

"Please come in" a chill passes through me when she smiles. She makes way for me and I enter.

Mrs. West closes the door behind us. "So where's Jade?" I turn around to face her and she swings her fist in my direction. I duck at the last second so it doesn't meet my face.

What the fuck was that for?

I back up a few steps, hoping she won't pursue me. But she does. She comes at me again, this time seizing my shoulders and pulling me back down. She is a lot stronger then she looks.

She starts towards me again so I stumble to my feet. I block her next moves. A desire to kick her slips in my mind. No, I can't hit Jade's mom! Even if she's a crazy psychopath trying to kill me.

So I try to stop her with words. It's like she's in a trance of some sort, she doesn't listen. I try to think it through, but she's coming at me again. Her forehead tightened under a scowl of concentration. I put my hands over my stomach, thinking she will hit me their. I was wrong. She leans in the last second and her elbow smashes into my teeth.

I yell in agony. Blood spills over my lip, and runs down her forearm. She grits her teeth and yells, diving at me, stronger than I anticipated. Her weight sends me stumbling backwards and my back slams into the sharp corner of the glass table.

Spots crowd my view and my throat constricts, I feel a hand around it, tightening. My head throbs by the sudden lack of oxygen and I feel my heart beat everywhere. Seconds feeling like minutes as her nails dig in my neck.

"Mom STOP" I hear a shout and she releases me.

I hook my arms in one of the chairs before I fall down and gasp for air. Already feeling another punch my way but it doesn't come. Jade wraps her arms around me, her face contorted with anger and her eyes dark blue.

"You have to listen to me carefully. This is not real" her voice comes loud and clear as she glares at her mother "None of this ever happened. You did not meet Tori and she did not come here. You were in your room reading a book all this time"

My eyes go wide as Mrs. West repeats what Jade said and slowly walks back to her room again. As if none of this ever happened.

The door closes and everything falls into silence. My heart beat steadies and I look at Jade "Let's get you cleaned up" she says.

I nod. Her face softens.

* * *

It is when I've changed into some dry clothes Jade lent me and we're sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes focused on the bag of ice she presses against my busted lip. My mind is swimming with questions, but I don't know what to ask first.

However, what I do know is Jade has answers. Well. At least some of them. "You need to tell me" I whisper. As if Jade's mother might come back and come at me me again.

"What do you want to know?"

"About you're mother" I reply "what happened to her? Why did she want to kill me? And how in the hell did you manage to…to control her?"

Jade drops the ice pack into her lap before speaking again. I miss the numbing feeling it was giving me already.

"My mother" says Jade "is a genetic engineer. She and a friend started doing this experimental work on combination of animal and human DNA. She was so passionate about her work and she wanted me to be just like her. Well of course that didn't happen as I was more of an arts person" she shakes her head "Anyways, the company they were working for went into bankruptcy and taken over by this other huge company. Oscorp."

Hey, isn't that the place where we went for that science exhibit thing. The place where I…oh my God. I try to contain a gasp as to let her finish.

"Ever since she started working for them. She was always busy. The smile I used to see on her face before quickly faded. She was always tensed and distant. The reason why my father left her" she says "There was no hope for her until…I don't know what snapped inside of her that one day, while she was still at her work place. She called me telling me she was gonna quit but when she came back…I didn't know what they did to her. It's like she's not in control of her actions anymore."

She goes silent. Her gaze set on the black wall behind me, I can tell by her expression that what ever the hell is going on with her mother has hurt her in ways that can't be explained at once. If it was me or any other person instead of her. They wouldn't have kept up with it.

But this is Jade. She's strong and she doesn't let her guard down in front of anyone that easily. Even if it's me, the person who confessed her deepest secret and love for her all at the same time.

I take the ice pack she had clutched in her hands and place it on the bedside. "It's okay to let your self be in pain" I take her hand, its ice cold "It's just me here"

She bites down her lip. Tears stream down her face but neither of us mentions or even acknowledges them. I wrap my arm around her, her face presses at my chest.

I wait for her to continue her story, but she doesn't. And I won't push her into saying something she doesn't want to. At least for now, when everything is so sensitive. When she is so sensitive. I ask her something else instead.

"So I take it you're not scared by my secret" I say "You know, since we kissed right after." She responds with a hum so I continue "But why did you leave me hanging? Literally."

She lifts her chin up and looks at me right in the eyes "You're right, I'm not scared by you. I'm scared for you." she says, moving her thumb absently over my cheek bone, back and fourth. "It didn't take me long to figure out what my mom was working on. It had something to do with combining human and spider DNA and then you went public as spider girl with the roller coaster incident…that was the day she came back this way, fixated on finding out who you are…then taking you away"

A weight settles in my chest, like each sentence she speaks is piling their. Tension builds inside me and I can't hold it any longer. I want to scream or cry or…

I let out a harsh little laugh that soon dies as it's born and say, "So they want to kill me?"

"I don't know. But I won't let them get you" I try to believe what she says.

"What about your mother?"

"If it was someone else instead of you, who were spider girl. I wouldn't have thought a second before turning them to Oscorp. So that I could have my mother back, but I can't do that to you" she says "That's the reason why I ran away, to protect you. I didn't think you would follow me"

I grin, pressing my lips to her temple "Well you were stupid enough to think that" I say "You know I couldn't not follow you"

"Shut it Vega. Don't make me regret liking you" a small smile tugs at her lips. I gently pull her down as I lay back on the pillow. She kisses me briefly and then rests her hand on my stomach, her eyes close and she falls asleep. The sound of her steady breaths calms me.

"I'll bring you back you're mother Jade. Some way or the other, but I will. I promise." I look at her one last time before drift off myself.

* * *

_**So shit is getting serious . How will they bring Jade's mom if not turning Tori over to Oscorp? And Jade still hasn't cleared everything up for Tori, a lot of questions were left unanswered before she fell asleep. Is Tori going to be patient? living knowing she can save Jade's mother by becoming a sacrificing goat? or will they come up with something else? Another question just popped in my mind but I won't tell because it will ruin the suspense.  
**_

_** Oh and did you like the upside down kiss? **_

_**Thanks for reading and I appreciate everyone who gives time to review this story:D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey you guys. I'm really sorry for the lack of update. I've been a little busy, but I am back with a long chapter. YAY?**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. They mean a lot me.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own Victorious or Spider man.**_

* * *

I open my eyes with the words "Only in darkness can you see the stars" painted on the white ceiling of Jade's room. Panic bubbles up in my chest when I notice her absence beside me. I sit up and what I see almost make's me jump out of my pajamas.

"Oh my God" are the words that I spill as I take in Jade's half nude self bent down in front of the medium sized mirror in the bed room. Putting eye make up…presumably. My shriek startles her and the mascara she was holding slips out of her fingers. I catch it without using my hands or turning my gaze from her.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds…

"Fuck Tori. You scared the shit out of me" I move my eyes from hers to the hand she places on her chest "Will you stop staring. You perv!" she growls, a hint of pink apparent on her cheeks. Jade stomps towards the bed till she stands just a few inches away from my face. I shift uneasily. I guess the vulnerable Jade I got to see yesterday only comes once in a while. Well, not that I mind this one either.

"I wasn't staring" I defend myself. Okay I was, but can you blame me. She has a beautiful body.

"You totally were, don't lie Vega" she crosses her arms, like standing without a shirt in front of me is completely normal.

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are" she says "You're not that good when it comes to lying…or acting"

"Umm excuse me? What happened to the fact that I managed to keep my powers a secret from everyone?"

She laughs at this "Well not from me"

"That's because you're special." I pull her hand to make her sit beside me, she sits on me instead. That was a bold move from her side. "That and the fact that you would have died if I hadn't done anything"

"Oh please I would've taken care of them…" she catches me staring again, only this time she doesn't get angry. Just lowers her face to catch my lips with hers in a sweet kiss which unfortunately lasts for about 2 seconds before she pulls away and drops her head on my shoulder "You were staring again."

"Okay so what if I was…it's only fair since you've seen me naked too." I gurgle out nervously.

Jade shakes her head "That's true actually. And…" she pokes my stomach "what up with the abs? It's hot but creepy at the same time…" I'm gonna take that as a compliment. "I mean you're only sixteen."

"First of all I'm seventeen" I say rolling my eyes "And the answer to you're question…it comes with the 'spider girl' package."

She laughs, a deep laugh, like it came from deep inside of her and kisses the side of my mouth "I tend to like this package"

She places her hand on the pillow beside her, her finger's lining up with mine. I look down at our hands. It takes me a few seconds to get what I want to say together in my head. And when I do, it comes out rather swiftly than I anticipated. "I know our situation is not the perfect one. With me being a spider human and your mother and Oscorp. And I know that things are gonna get dirty. But I want you by my side, not just as a friend but something more…"

"Well you already made that pretty clear Vega that you want us to be something more than friends." I can tell she's grinning alongside my neck.

"So would you like if we were to date?"

She gently takes my hands and guides my palm to her stomach "Hmm let me think" she says, her lips brushing my neck, making me feel all tingly. She slowly pushes my hands up over her flat abdomen and over to her chest and holds them against her neck. My palms tingle with the feel of her skin, smooth and warm. My face is hot, but I shiver anyway. She looks at me.

"Yes" she says "Yes I would"

I smile a little and wrap my arms around her, pressing the side of my face to her chest. Her heart beat is as fast as mine. Jade being partially naked doesn't seem to bother me anymore…you know, because we're dating now.

_Oh my God I'm dating Jade West _It hits me and getting a little carried away I tighten my arms around her.

"Tori…you're...crushing…me. Idiot"

I loosen my hold, but the enthusiasm still remains as much as it was before. "Sorry got a little too excited, that's all" I apologize, she grunts. But not an angry grunt which she usually let out whenever we hugged before.

"Who would've thought, Jade West the ice queen would go out with I Tori Vega" I say, rather proudly.

"Not me" she murmurs.

I move my head and kiss the hollow of her neck "And yet here we are"

"Shut up Vega"

"Make me."

We kiss again and it's the first time I realize, I could get used to this, to us. But I don't know if I should, considering the crazy things happening around me.

* * *

I watch Jade's face carefully the whole ride to my house, to see any kind of weird change in her mood. We spent at least three hours talking and kissing and eventually dozing off. Until we heard her mother leave the house and it was safe for me to leave her room without being harmed.

Right now, if anything she looks way happy then she did yesterday. She's even smiling, a little. She hasn't said like a single word about Oscorp or her mother after yesterday. But I don't know if that's a good thing or not, I knew Jade isn't known for being expressive when it comes to letting her emotions out. And that's okay but…I want her to be able to trust me with anything. And most of this concerns me as well.

I wanted to ask her out on a date, if it hadn't turned into an argument.

Jade stops the car, turns off the ignition and faces towards me. I smile at her "You really didn't have to drop me at my house; I could've just you know-"

"What? Flied back to you're house, without you're costume." Says Jade "And then let the whole world including Oscorp know that Tori Vega is spider girl?"

I wince at her tone. I know she's only saying this because she cares and snapping back at her won't do anything good so I still try to preserve my smile. "Okay" I say "Anyways wanna come inside?"

"I can't. I have to meet Beck?"

"Why the fuck do you need to meet _him_?"

"I need to clear some things with him and talk about the consequences of screwing our teacher." she replies.

"Okay then I'm coming with you."

"I think its better that I talk to him alone." she says "I don't want you getting into a fight with him again. So please let me do this alone, I'll tell you everything when I get back. You know over dinner or a date or something…what do u say?" she motions her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear but I push it away.

"Whatever Jade it's not like you're giving me a choice. See you around." I get out of the car and don't turn around until I'm inside my house, the door vibrates with the ferocity I closed it.

Ugh. I told myself that I won't snap back at her and yet I did. I'm usually not the jealous type but I just don't like the idea of Beck being around her. He's already hurt her enough I don't want it to happen again. Or else I'll fucking break him.

I pace around the living room, trying to cool myself…

"No Tori you can't fucking kill him." I inhale deeply "Beck's still you're friend." _exhale _"It doesn't matter what he did to Jade." _inhale again_ "Or the fact that she's still going down their to talk to him." _exhale _"So what you need to do." _inhale_ "is calm the fuck down."_ exhale_ "And trust Jade."

After a few good minutes when I've actually calmed down, I realize how awful I had been with her. She's already going through enough and getting angry isn't going to do any good to the either of us. If she needs to go talk to Beck I should be okay with it…she can handle herself. I should trust her.

I call her, expecting her either not to pick up and ignore me or completely lash out. She picks up…"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the car like that…if you need to go talk to Beck you don't need my permission." I say.

But she didn't. _"Who says I was asking for you're permission Vega? But yeah, I didn't go and it's okay."_

"Why didn't you?"

_"I don't know. I just didn't feel like going after you got so upset about it." _

Guilt of being such an ass rushes through me. Part of me wants to say "Yeah Jade, you should go if you want to" but the jealous part says it's good if she isn't going. So I try to be completely neutral. I change the topic. "So if you're not busy…I want to take you somewhere"

_"Where do you want to take me?"_

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out"

_"Okay Vega. You've got yourself a date. I'll be their at 6." _She hangs the phone, without saying goodbye. Typical Jade.

I had a fair amount of time to come up with an idea of where I should take Jade for our first date. What I came up with sounds really cute and fluffy in my head. Let's just hope she feels the same way.

Late in the evening Jade texts me saying it might take her a little more time to come over than 6. That was a little of a bummer because I really wanted to see her again. But the plan for our date still remains so its okay.

Its 8:30 when Jade comes around, I hear her coming as soon as she steps outside the vehicle. I open the door for her before she even knocks. "Someone's not punctual." I say in an easy way. She doesn't answer, her gaze fixed on the floor. Something's not okay I can tell. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Her face looks fine. Pink lips, spotless pale skin and that hot eyebrow piercing I love. Like I said pretty as usual, but the eyes…they tell a different story. Their not puffy or swollen like she's cried her heart out. But they are red, like a tear or two might have come out of them just a while ago. She looks at me for a second, then suddenly wraps her arms around me, hands clutching the hoodie I'm wearing. For a moment we just stand at my doorway, my hand stroking her hair, while hers securely around my waist. She's not crying, but she doesn't speak either.

"I want to show you something." I speak.

"Can't we just stay like this for a while" says Jade, finally. "I like where we are."

"So do I but trust me you'll like where we're going" I pull out my spider mask and take her hand in mine. "But we won't be needing a car."

* * *

I have never been one to be afraid of heights all my life, I don't know if that's the reason how I got accustomed to swinging or as Jade implies "flying" around at great heights. But where I'm taking her is a little too high, even for me. So I was prepared she would get scared and grab me like her life depended on it. Well it did, but I'm not stupid enough not to think about her safety first. Over the time of my powers when I go out for crime fighting, I learnt a trick or two; wrapping my enemies with webs, shooting webs like a sling shot etc. But the best thing I've come to have control over is what I like to call a "sticky situation". You know, like having control over when to stick to something and when not too. So dropping Jade is the least of my problems.

Jade doesn't open her eyes until our feet have a ground beneath them. She looks around, without letting go of me. I chuckle at her wide eyed expression "The tallest sky scraper in L.A. I've never got a chance to check it out before, so I wanted to see it. And what better way than coming over here with you. My girlfriend" I say.

Jade lets go of me and runs off to the edge "Beautiful" I hear her whisper. I take off my mask and stand beside her to watch the stunning view of what is L.A. The lights of the buildings surrounding us shimmer. We're so high that a thin blanket of mist covers the stretch. It is indeed a very mesmerizing sight. "Is this allowed? Standing here?" Jade asks.

I snake my arm around her waist and place a kiss on her hair "I don't think so" I say "I actually wanted us to see the sunset too. But you came late so we just get to see what it looks like at night. But its okay…we can come again if you want."

"I would like that…Thank you." she smiles.

Jade doesn't look away from the sight when I go back to the center of the crown to make a spider web large enough to hold us both. Luckily she doesn't even turn around to see what I'm doing. "Close your eyes" I say when I'm done and she complies. I take her hand and lead her to where I made the web. I settle on it and make her do so as well.

We're both lying on the web facing the sky when I tell her to open her eyes again. If she liked the view of the city, I'm sure she would like this one as well. I was right, this one left her speechless.

"Only in the darkness can you see the stars…" I quote the words from Jade's ceiling. "We can't see the stars in L.A normally. This buildings high enough and away from the city lights so we can see them."

We talk about a lot of stuff; our likes and dislikes, favorite movies, what we want in the future, and other things as we watch the stars. Well actually Jade watches the stars and I watch her. Waiting for the perfect moment to kiss her, she finally faces me.

"I want to kiss you" I declare.

Jade shake's her head. Carefully lifting her self up and settling down on top of me. She takes off her jacket and I raise my eyebrows "What are you doing?" I ask. I have learned over the time what this usually leads too.

"Shut up. I'm not doing what you think I'm doing pervert."

"I'm no-" she shushes me and lowers her face so close that we're breathing the same cool air. Placing the jacket on top of our heads as our lips finally meet for the first time during the date. The kiss is slow at first, but it get's heated as I move my hand into her shirt, drawing circles on her back. She moans and I take it as a chance to enter my tongue into her mouth which she accepts. One of the greatest moments of my life and I can't help but let out a little chortle of happiness.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks between pants when we break for air.

"Nothing, just enjoying the greatest moment of my life…"

"You're so cheesy Vega" she says. I didn't know why she took the jacket off before. Now I do and I want to do it again because it was so romantic. But she puts it back on because of the cold.

We intertwine our fingers and she goes quiet after that.

"Jade. You know you can tell me anything you want right?" she nods "So can you please tell me what happened after we talked on the phone?"

She nuzzles closer to me and takes a deep breath. "Me and my mother got into a fight."

Events of last night rush in my mind as I recall how hard she hits. I can't help but think of the worse "What kind of a fight? She didn't hit you did she?"

"No not at all. I wouldn't even call it a fight, a fight with her would have been better." She says weakly "She just said something, you know, like a normal mother says and then I talk back like a normal teenager would…but instead of retorting like a normal person, she does what I say. She does everything I say after that…like I'm compelling her or something." Tears start flowing out of her eyes "I don't know what's happening Tori. You think it would be nice to have a fucking robot instead of a mother. A robot that does everything that comes out of your mouth. But its not…and it's fucking killing me."

I don't know what do except hold her until she stops crying, I want to cry myself. I don't want her to feel more pain but I had to ask. "How can you control her?"

"I don't know" she sniffs. The cutest sniff I've heard.

"It's okay. Now relax…" she closes her eyes as I plant a soft kisses on her face "We're gonna set everything right okay. No matter what it takes."

"Okay but…" she yawns "As much as I want my mother back I don't want anything to happen to you in the process. Because I…" she trails of and it gets hard to catch up as her voice lowers and lowers until she falls asleep.

"I love you"

* * *

It's almost midnight when I pick Jade up to go back. I didn't want her to drive partially asleep so I dropped her at her own house. I would've carried her till her room but she said no and went inside on her own before giving me a clumsy good bye kiss. The girl was way too sleepy to do anything else.

I came back from our date with mixed emotions. I was happy that I finally got the girl of my dreams but sad because of the situation we are in. But these emotions were suddenly trounced by curiosity and my spider sense as I got closer and closer to my place.

"Trina is that you? What the fuck happened here?" I call out as I make my way inside and a find messed up living room. A noise sounded through the house, like something was being knocked over, a heavy object striking the floor with a thud. The thud was followed by unusual sounds of growling coming from my room. My stomach contracted in terror. This seems like a part of a scary movie. The ones Jade likes.

For a moment I think, the room is empty. I am too tired so it is possible that its all in my head. But then I look up…

It is crouched against the wall, a large scaly creature, with razor sharp teeth. Something like an abnormally large lizard, it has a spiky tail and it that's definitely not natural. Multiple legs bunched underneath it as it readied itself to spring at me.

This is certainly not what I was expecting.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me.  
And again, sorry for the late update and also for any grammatical mistakes (I couldn't re-check). Thanks for reading...**_

_**And don't forget to check out witchkitty's story"Dreams come true well almost". It's really interesting. Bye:)**_


End file.
